Heathrow
by Justgalon
Summary: Cerita cinta di bawah langit kota London -Aku menghela nafas, kulihat laki-laki yang tidur di sampingku. Nafasnya pelan dan teratur sekali. Kami bukanlah sepasang suami istri atau sepasang insan yang saling mencintai. Kami hanyalah dua orang anak manusia yang terjebak akan nafsu. Karena inilah semuanya dimulai, saat aku sadar jika aku dan dia…-
1. Chapter 1

Sebelum saya posting fanfiction fantasy itu,saya mau posting fanfiction ini dulu karena permintaan dari salah satu reader WatashiwaKiki ekekekeke, fanfiction ber-rate **M** ekekkeke. Bagi yang dibawah umur jangan baca, ya meskipun ngak lemon banget sih ekekke XD dan yang paling pasti ini OOC lagi ekekek. Kayaknya saya memang selalu ya buat karakter yang _out contro_ l XD

* * *

 **Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

 **Main Cast : Youichi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Alternate Universe**

 **Rate : M**

* * *

Chapter 1

.

 _Prolog_

Aku menghela nafas, kulihat laki-laki yang tidur di sampingku. Nafasnya pelan dan teratur sekali. Kami bukanlah sepasang suami istri atau sepasang insan yang saling mencintai. Kami hanyalah dua orang anak manusia yang terjebak akan nafsu. Karena inilah semuanya dimulai, saat aku sadar jika aku dan dia…

.

* * *

.

Udara sangat sejuk hari itu. Mamori baru bangun dari tidurnya ketika ibunya mengetuk pintu. Sejenak Mamori menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Hamparan rumput hijau dan bunga yang berwarna-warni mekar di pekarangan rumahnya. Ia tinggal di Edensor, sebuah desa yang kecantikannya sangat luar biasa. Mamori tinggal bersama orang tua angkatnya.

Mamori diadopsi oleh kedua pasangan Inggris ketika ia berusia delapan belas tahun. Kedua orang tua angkatnya itu sudah berusia sekitar enam puluh tahunan. Dulunya mereka mempunyai tiga anak, namun sayang anak-anak mereka sudah meninggal. Mamori diadopsi di Jepang, mereka lalu membawa Mamori ke Inggris dan tinggal di sebuah desa kecil yang sangat indah. Dulu Mamori tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan mempunyai orang tua, terlebih orang tua yang berasal dari luar negaranya. Kehidupannya di panti asuhan kala itu sangat memprihatinkan, ia sempat berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk bertahan hidup dengan kondisinya di panti asuhan. Namun nasib berkata lain kepadanya, di sinilah Mamori sekarang, tinggal dengan kedua orang tua angkat yang sangat menyayanginya dan pekerjaan yang baik untuk menunjang hidupnya.

" _Honey_ , kantung matamu terlihat lagi. Apa kau tidak tidur semalam?" tanya ibu Mamori ketika Mamori duduk di bangku meja makan. Wajah ibunya sudah terlihat tua namun masih sangat cantik. Matanya biru terang dengan rambut agak kecoklatan namun dihiasi uban. Sekilas ia persis mirip Mamori. Ia sedang menuangkan teh camomile ke dalam gelas lalu memberikan kepada Mamori dan suaminya.

"Tidak _mom_ , ini hanya bekas masker saja," jawab Mamori sambil meminum teh. Ayahnya memperhatikan Mamori dengan seksama.

"Tidak, itu bukan bekas masker. Itu benar-benar kantung mata. Sayang, jangan tidur terlalu malam dan jangan kelelahan. Atau ayah akan menyuruhmu untuk kembali lagi ke rumah, kau tidak boleh tinggal di London lagi sendirian. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan kesehatanmu di sana jika kau sendirian," ayahnya itu memang lebih khawatir terhadap Mamori. Laki-laki berperawakan tambun dengan kacamata serta mata hijau yang mulai redup. Terlihat ia sangat menyayangi putri angkatnya itu.

" _Dad_ , jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Sangat normal memiliki kantung mata sekali-kali," canda Mamori. Ia lalu memeluk lengan ayahnya dan ayahnya membalas dengan mengusap kepala Mamori.

"Jadi kau akan ke London sore ini atau besok pagi?" tanya ibunya sambil meletakkan daging bacon ke piring suaminya.

"Sore ini. Jika besok pagi aku tidak akan sempat. _Mom_ … _dad_ , jangan merindukanku. Oke!" kata Mamori dengan senyum lebarnya itu. Ia tahu sekali, jika Mamori kembali ke London untuk bekerja, mereka berdua akan kesepian lagi. Mamori biasanya pulang setiap akhir pekan.

"Minggu depan kau harus pulang lagi, ingat kau harus pulang setiap minggu, sayang. Kau sudah beberapa minggu ini tidak pulang karena sibuk," protes ayahnya. Mamori tertawa pelan. Ternyata mempunyai keluarga sangat menyenangkan pikir Mamori.

"Baik _Sir_!" jawab Mamori lantang. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan sarapan pagi yang penuh dengan rasa kekeluargaan itu. Dari luar jendela, terlihat pemandangan yang sangat indah menemani mereka

.

* * *

.

"Hoo… _nutter_ sialan ( _artinya sama seperti crazy person, bahasa slang anak Inggris_ ) sudah datang duluan," Mamori menghela nafasnya. Ia bersiap untuk memulai pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak sedang ingin ribut denganmu. Pekerjaanku sangat banyak," jawab Mamori tidak suka.

"Pekerjaanku lebih banyak darimu sialan," jawab Hiruma masih tidak berniat untuk pergi dari hadapan Mamori. "Tidak ada yang berubah dari penampilanmu. Masih buruk seperti biasanya," cela Hiruma lagi. Mamori mulai menghidupkan komputernya dan memulai pekerjaannya.

Mamori bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadi di perusahaan periklanan. Pekerjaan yang telah ia geluti selama empat tahun. Cukup sulit awalnya untuk bisa mendapatkan posisi tersebut, namun karena usahanya, Mamori akhirnya berhasil. Dan ia mempunyai atasan seorang manajer yang seumuran dengannya. Namanya Youichi Hiruma, dia laki-laki asli Jepang sama seperti Mamori. Bedanya, ia memang dari lahir tinggal di sana, namun dia sangat lancar berbahasa Jepang. Hiruma baru bekerja di tempat itu sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu dan ia langsung menjabat sebagai manajer.

"Bisakah kau ke ruanganmu saja. Jangan mengganguku di sini," usir Mamori karena ia masih melihat Hiruma berdiri di depan meja kerjanya sambil menyilangkan tangan.

"Buruk sekali caramu terhadap atasan, ingatlah jabatan sialanmu itu tidak seberapa di bandingkan jabatanku," ucapnya dengan sombong. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan kertas dari jasnya dan memberikan kepada Mamori. "Jangan membuatku malu saat datang ke acara ini bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin terlihat datang dengan seorang _plonker_ sialan ( _artinya sama seperti idiot dalam bahasa slang anak Inggris_ ) sepertimu," sambung Hiruma. Ia kemudian langsung masuk ke ruangannya. Mamori menatap punggung Hiruma tidak suka. Ia benci dengan laki-laki sombong tersebut. Ia kemudian membaca kertas yang di berikan Hiruma, undangan makan malam dari perusahaan _entertaiment_. Meminta Mamori dan Hiruma untuk pergi ke acara tersebut.

"Acaranya Jumat malam, artinya aku baru bisa pulang ke rumah hari Sabtu pagi. Aku harus memberitahu _mom_ dan _dad_ , kalau tidak mereka akan khawatir," Mamori menyimpan surat undangan itu lalu ia mulai bekerja.

.

* * *

.

Hiruma duduk di kursinya lalu mengecek ponselnya. Ada beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab dari kekasihnya. Ia mengunyah permen karet kesukaannya sambil sesekali meniupnya. Hiruma berniat memutuskan kekasihnya itu karena ia sudah bosan, wanita Jepang yang ia kenal tahun lalu dan menjadi kekasihnya beberapa bulan lalu. Wanita itu terlalu banyak menuntutnya dan dia terlalu agresif.

Ponsel Hiruma berbunyi lagi. Kali ini dari kakaknya. Hiruma mengangkat telponnya dengan cepat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hiruma sambil membaca dokumen-dokumen yang telah setengah ia baca minggu lalu.

"Kekasihmu menelponku terus menerus. Apa yang harus aku katakan?" tanya kakaknya di seberang sana. Hiruma tertawa. Ternyata kekasihnya itu menghubungi kakaknya untuk mencari Hiruma.

"Katakan saja padanya jika ia menelpon lagi bahwa aku tidak ada hubungan lagi dengannya. Wanita sialan itu benar-benar merepotkan," jawab Hiruma.

"Kenapa ia sampai mencari-carimu. Kau menghamilinya?" tanya kakaknya lagi. Hiruma tertawa lagi. Kakaknya itu memang selalu bertanya blak-blakan pada Hiruma.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak ingin menyentuh wanita agresif sialan seperti itu. Dia pernah mengajakku seperti itu, tetapi aku menolaknya. Aku tidak ingin wanita yang sudah terlalu sering dipakai oleh laki-laki lain menyentuhku," jawab Hiruma dengan jujur. Ia memang terbuka sekali dengan kakak laki-lakinya itu. Mereka hanya berbeda usia dua tahun.

"Kau berlagak suci. Bukankah sudah banyak wanita yang tidur denganmu," ejek kakaknya.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak sesering dirimu. Aku memilih wanita yang akan aku tiduri," balas Hiruma. "Sudahlah aku akan bekerja. Dan jika wanita sialan itu menelpon lagi, katakan aku tidak memiliki hubungan lagi dengannya. Lalu katakan juga kepadanya, _I'm fagged_ ( _artinya sama seperti bothered, bahasa slang anak Inggris_ ) _with her calling_ ," ucap Hiruma. Kakaknya tertawa dan setelah itu sambungan telpon terputus. Hiruma melanjutkan membaca dokumen pekerjaannya.

.

* * *

.

Sekarang sudah hari Jumat dan Mamori baru pulang dari bekerja, ia langsung memasuki apartemennya yang sederhana. Cepat-cepat ia mandi dan segera bersiap. Ini sudah pukul lima sore dan acara akan di mulai pukul setengah tujuh malam. Belum ia harus naik angkutan umum dan stop di beberapa stasiun untuk sampai di hotel tempat acara berlangsung. Setelah selesai mandi, Mamori bersiap. Ia memakai _dress_ tanpa lengan dan setinggi setengah pahanya. _Dress_ berwarna biru navi itu membuat Mamori terlihat sangat cantik. Rambutnya ia gerai lurus seadanya. Mamori lalu menyesuaikan warna tas dan sepatunya. Sekali lagi ia bercermin, cantik dan Mamori yakin Hiruma tidak akan berceloteh mengenai dandanannya. Mamori kemudian melihat jam sekali lagi, sudah pukul enam. Ia menepuk dahinya, sepertinya ia harus memakai taxi saja kali ini untuk sampai ke tempat acara.

Sampai di depan hotel, Mamori segera bertanya dengan resepsionis. Ia kemudian menuju lantai teratas hotel tempat acara dilangsungkan. Dan baru Mamori akan memasuki lift, pesan masuk dari Hiruma terpampang di ponselnya. Laki-laki itu sudah sampai duluan pikir Mamori. Mamori diam di dalam lift, beberapa orang juga ikut masuk ke dalam lift bersama dirinya. Setelah sampai di lantai atas dan memasuki ruangan yang telah ramai. Mamori melihat Hiruma yang tengah mengobrol. Mamori mau tidak mau menghampirinya.

"Sekertaris saya sudah datang. Perkenalkan, namanya adalah Mamori Anezaki," Hiruma langsung memperkenalkan Mamori kepada orang-orang yang tadi berbicara dengannya. Di depan banyak orang dia akan bersifat berbeda sekali dari yang Mamori kenal.

"Anda mempunyai sekertaris yang cantik sekali. Jika saya jadi anda, saya akan sangat senang bekerja bersamanya," jawab orang tersebut dengan bercanda. Hiruma tertawa pelan dan Mamori hanya tersenyum.

Setelah sedikit mengobrol dan berbasa basi, Hiruma dan Mamori akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di bangku meja makan. Hidangan sudah menanti mereka. Di meja makan tersebut, masih saja ada beberapa orang yang membicarakan mengenai pekerjaan. Mamori nampak bosan dengan hal tersebut namun ia berusaha bertahan karena ini adalah acara perusahaan.

"Oh sekarang seorang _plonker_ sialan sudah berubah menjadi Cinderella sialan. Aku sampai mengira kau operasi plastik," ejek Hiruma dengan berbisik. Mamori meliriknya tidak suka.

"Kita sedang dalam acara formal, jangan mencari masalah denganku," jawab Mamori sinis.

"Aku tidak sedang mencari masalah denganmu. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku lihat," jawab Hiruma. Ia memperhatikan Mamori dengan seksama. Memang Mamori hari ini tidak akan membuat Hiruma malu, dia sudah berdandan dengan sangat baik. "Aku baru tahu, ternyata kau memiliki dada yang cukup besar. Boleh aku mencobanya nanti," Mamori dengan cepat langsung menoleh ke arah Hiruma dan menatap Hiruma tajam. Hiruma menyunggingkan seringai di wajahnya. Ucapan Hiruma mengisyaratkan sesuatu dan Mamori jelas tahu itu.

Saat itu Mamori rasanya ingin menampar wajah Hiruma, tetapi ia ingat mereka tengah makan malam dengan banyak orang, terutama orang-orang penting. Dia adalah wanita Asia, adat-adat orang Asia masih melekat jelas di dirinya. Dia tidak terima dengan ucapan Hiruma tersebut, meskipun bagi orang-orang Eropa atau Amerika hal itu biasa saja bahkan bisa menjadi bahan bercanda, tetapi tidak bagi Mamori. Hiruma sudah keterlaluan dengannya. Mamori tidak tahu mengapa Hiruma begitu tidak suka dengannya semenjak awal mereka bekerja sama. Mungkin karena sifat sombongnya itu pikir Mamori.

" _I wanna up for it_ ( _up for it_ _artinya sama seperti willing to have sex, bahasa slang anak-anak Inggris_ ) _with you. So?_ " tanya Hiruma dengan enteng.

"Aku bukan wanita murahan. Maaf saja tidak bisa mengabulkannya," jawab Mamori dengan dingin. Ia meminum air putih di meja untuk meredamkan amarahnya.

"Kalau seperti itu, aku akan membayarmu mahal. Bagaimana?" seringai di wajahnya itu masih belum hilang. Mamori memang tahu jika Hiruma adalah orang yang sedikit memiliki sifat liar. Pergaulan di negara ini memang cukup berbeda dengan di negaranya dulu.

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya kepada orang brengsek sepertimu. Hanya orang yang aku cintai dan suamiku yang akan mendapatkannya," jawab Mamori masih dengan nada dingin. Hiruma tertawa pelan. Untung orang-orang yang semeja dengannya tidak memperhatikan mereka berdua dan orang-orang tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan karena mereka berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Munafik sekali dirimu, sialan. Kau berlagak sok suci. Wanita sialan sepertimu masih mempertahankan kesucian, itu hal tolol," ejek Hiruma. Mamori berang. Ia kemudian berdiri dan pamit kepada orang-orang yang berada di meja makan. Hiruma kemudian juga ikut berdiri dan pamit. Dia mengejar Mamori.

"Tidak sopan sekali kau langsung meninggalkan acara seperti itu. Ayo kembali!" kata Hiruma dengan cukup kencang sambil mengejar Mamori. Mamori tidak mengubris Hiruma sama sekali. Mamori sampai di depan lift. Ia segera menekan tombol turun ke bawah. Tapi Hiruma langsung menahannya.

"Aku akan berteriak jika kau menghalangiku!" ucap Mamori dengan sedikit keras. Ia menatap Hiruma benci. Mamori tidak mengira jika Hiruma akan merendahkannya seperti itu, biasanya Hiruma tidak pernah sampai kelewatan seperti itu jika mencelanya.

"Lucu sekali! Bawahanku ini memarahiku! Aku semakin ingin melakukannya denganmu," ucapan Hiruma itu terdengar mengerikan sekali di telinga Mamori. "Ayo ikut denganku," Hiruma langsung menarik Mamori masuk ke dalam lift. Mamori sempat meronta-ronta.

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan macam-macam denganku!" teriak Mamori di dalam lift. Hiruma menyudutkan Mamori di sisi lift yang tidak terlihat kamera pengawas.

"Shhtt… diamlah, atau aku semakin tidak bisa menahannya," Hiruma berbisik di telinga Mamori. Mamori berharap ada orang yang masuk ke dalam lift itu dan dia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk bebas dari Hiruma.

Bunyi halus lift menyadarkan Mamori. Pintu lift segera terbuka, Mamori langsung merasa senang, tetapi tidak ada orang yang masuk ke dalam lift itu, justru Hiruma langsung menarik Mamori keluar. Mamori masih meronta-ronta melepaskan tangannya yang di pegang Hiruma begitu kuat. Hiruma berhenti menariknya ketika mereka sampai pada sebuah kamar. Hiruma membuka kamar itu dengan kartunya dan ia mendorong Mamori masuk. Lalu menutup pintunya.

Di dalam kamar Mamori berteriak-teriak agar Hiruma melepaskannya, namun Hiruma tidak akan kehilangan mangsanya malam ini. Ia siap untuk menikmati Mamori malam ini. Kamar yang tadinya ia sewa untuk tidur karena ia malas pulang ke rumahnya, kini berubah tempat menjadi saksi di mulainya kisah mereka berdua

.

* * *

.

Mamori masih menangis ketika Hiruma sudah selesai berpakaian. Pagi itu seharusnya ia sudah bersiap berangkat pulang ke Edensor menemui kedua orang tuanya, namun takdir berkata lain padanya. Setelah semalam Hiruma menikmati dirinya, pagi ini ia mengulanginya lagi. Mamori tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Ia hanya bisa diam menerima perlakuan Hiruma kepadanya.

"Kau menikmatinya semalam dan barusan juga kau menikmatinya. Kenapa kau menangis, sialan?" tanya Hiruma sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Mamori.

Mamori diam tidak menjawab. Ia menarik kembali selimutnya dan menutupi kepalanya. Apa yang harus Mamori katakan kepada kedua orang tuanya nanti. Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melawan Hiruma dan ia lebih merasa jijik kepada dirinya sendiri ketika ia juga menikmati perlakuan Hiruma kepadanya.

"Hei ini adalah hal biasa, kau tidak perlu meratapinya. Jika kau menikah nanti, suami sialanmu tidak akan keberatan karena kau sudah kehilangan keperawananmu. Semua laki-laki memakluminya, masa muda memang harus di habiskan dengan kesenangan seperti ini. Aku yakin suami sialanmu nanti juga pernah menghilangkan keperawanan wanita sebelum menikah denganmu," Hiruma berbicara seolah hal itu memang biasa bagi Mamori. Tidak! Hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa disebut sepeleh oleh Mamori. Seumur hidupnya ia menjaga kehormatannya untuk suaminya nanti, namun Hiruma dengan tega mengambilnya.

"Aku ingin kau bertanggungjawab dengan perbuatanmu ini!" teriak Mamori. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia sudah banyak menangis.

"Jangan bercanda, hanya seperti ini saja kau ingin memintaku bertanggung jawab. Sudahlah lupakan saja, kau tidak akan hamil," Hiruma memakai jas-nya dan ia bersiap untuk meninggalkan Mamori di kamar hotel itu. "Jujur saja, aku cukup kaget dengan tubuh sialanmu itu. Tidak menyangka jika kau memiliki tubuh indah dan menghipnotisku. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan jika lain kali aku menyentuhmu lagi," sambung Hiruma dengan senyumnya. Senyum mengerikan menurut Mamori. Kemudian ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar hotel.

Mamori mau tidak mau segera berpakaian. Ia mengelap air matanya yang masih mengalir. Mamori memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke rumah orang tuanya di Edensor. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapkan wajahnya di depan kedua orang tuanya. Rasa sakit mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, namun tidak seberapa dibandingkan batinnya.

.

* * *

.

Mamori baru sampai di rumah _flat_ sewaannya di daerah Paddington. _Flat_ kecil yang berada di atas tokoh kue itu ia sewa dengan harga yang cukup murah. Mamori langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan berbaring di kasurnya. Lagi-lagi ia menangis jika teringat dengan apa yang telah Hiruma lakukan kepadanya. Sewaktu Mamori menangis, ia mendengar bunyi ponselnya berdering. Mamori mengambil ponsel dalam tasnya. Telpon dari ibunya. Mamori tidak berani mengangkat telponnya. Ia tidak tahu harus memberikan alasan apa kepada ibu dan ayahnya mengapa ia tidak pulang minggu ini ke rumah orang tuanya. Selain itu, ibunya pasti tahu jika suara serak Mamori yang sedang menangis.

" _Mom_ ," Mamori memanggil ibunya. Ia memutuskan mengangkat telpon agar ibunya tidak khawatir. "Maaf _mom_ , aku baru bangun tidur. Acara semalam berakhir cukup larut jadi aku tidur agak sedikit malam," Mamori menggigit bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berbohong dengan ibunya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu terdengar serak, sayang," Mamori berdehem sedikit agar terlihat wajar.

"Aku belum sempat minum ketika bangun tidur, jadi suaraku sedikit serak. Aku akan meminum teh camomile yang _mom_ bawakan minggu lalu nanti," Mamori berbohong lagi.

"Cepatlah buat sekarang juga dan minum, atau tenggorokanmu akan sakit nanti. _And by the way_ , hari ini kau tidak lupa untuk pulang? Ayahmu sudah menanyakanmu semenjak sarapan pagi tadi," Mamori merasa tenggorokannya semakin sakit. Harus menjawab apa kali ini.

"Hmm, ya aku akan pulang siang ini _mom_ ," jawab Mamori akhirnya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya. Setelahnya pembicaraan telpon mereka berakhir. Mamori mengusap air matanya lagi. Sekarang hidupnya berubah lagi.

Setelahnya Mamori memutuskan untuk mandi. Membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya. Sewaktu Mamori mandi, bayangan-bayangan yang tidak ingin diingatnya kembali melintas. Tubuhnya masih ingat bagaimana ketika Hiruma menyentuhnya. Tapi semua itu bukan karena kemauannya, semua karena nafsu yang menggiring mereka berdua

.

* * *

.

Hiruma sampai di apartemennya. Ia langsung mandi. Tubuhnya lengket sekali dan ia gerah. Ia banyak menghabiskan tenaga semalaman dan pagi tadi. Selain karena menikmati tubuh Mamori, Hiruma juga lelah harus menahan Mamori yang terus meronta di awal. Hiruma tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa melakukan hal gila itu pada Mamori. Seperti ada setan yang terus menggodanya semalaman.

Mamori, wanita yang tidak ia perhitungkan sama sekali selama ini. Wanita yang Hiruma anggap seperti sekertaris biasa dan kurang disukainya. Selama ini Hiruma selalu mencela Mamori, ia hanya tidak suka dengan diri Mamori. Intinya, ia mempunyai alasan yang tidak begitu jelas mengapa ia tidak menyukai Mamori atau tepatnya membenci Mamori. Tetapi malam tadi, ia seperti benar-benar terjebak dengan diri Mamori. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan sekali pun untuk menyentuh Mamori. Hiruma mengerang pelan ketika mengingat hal itu. Sial pikirnya, andai saja ia bisa menahannya dan semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Satu minggu ini aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Hiruma tiba-tiba kaget mengetahui ada orang lain di kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, sialan?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada tidak suka. Wanita berambut coklat lurus bermata sipit itu tersenyum ke arah Hiruma dan mendekati Hiruma. Hiruma baru selesai mandi. Dan ia langsung menjauh dari jangkauan wanita itu. Dia adalah Satsuki Makoto, kekasih Hiruma.

"Aku ingin putus denganmu. Jangan menemuiku lagi, brengsek" kata Hiruma tanpa basa-basi. Satsuki sedikit membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Namun ia seolah cuek, ia memeluk Hiruma dari belakang. "Apa kau tidak mendengar ucapanku barusan? Aku ingin kita putus!" Hiruma mulai marah. Ia tidak suka wanita yang terlalu agresif kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau ingin putus denganku? Apa aku kurang baik bagimu?" tanya Satsuki. Ia tidak ingin putus dengan Hiruma.

"Ya kau memang kurang baik untukku. Maaf saja, aku sudah punya kekasih lain selain dirimu. Tidak sepertimu wanita sialan agresif yang hanya memanfaatkanku. _You always think about on the pull_ ( _on the pull_ _sama seperti looking for sex, bahasa slang anak Inggris_ ). _And remember,_ jangan pernah mencariku lagi. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Sekarang keluar dari apartemenku. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah sialanmu lagi," ucap Hiruma dengan dingin.

Satsuki Makoto terdiam. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Hiruma telah mempermalukannya. Ia marah kepada Hiruma. Satsuki menangis sambil keluar dari apartemen Hiruma. Tidak disangkanya Hiruma akan mengatakan kata-kata kejam seperti itu. Sementara Hiruma setelah selesai berpakaian memutuskan untuk makan. Pikirannya kacau, ia terus teringat dengan Mamori yang telah memenuhi pikirannya.

.

* * *

.

" _My dear_ , kenapa kau banyak melamun? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya ibu Mamori sambil duduk di sebelah Mamori. Mamori tersenyum kecut menatap ibunya. Ia jelas tidak akan memberitahukan kepada ibunya apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa _, mom_. Aku hanya sedang menikmati musim semi yang indah. Bunga-bunga bermekaran," jawab Mamori berusaha terlihat wajar.

"Edensor memang indah ketika musim semi seperti ini. Dulu, ketiga saudaramu sering bermain di taman ini sewaktu mereka kecil," kenang ibu Mamori mengenai ketiga anak kandungnya yang telah meninggal.

"Pasti mereka senang sekali karena menghabiskan masa hidup mereka di tempat yang indah seperti ini," jawab Mamori. Untunglah ibunya tidak bertanya lagi kepada Mamori. Mamori bisa sedikit lega. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati ibunya, meskipun ibunya adalah ibu angkatnya.

"Kami sangat senang tuhan mengirimkan dirimu kepada kami. Kau adalah malaikat kami. Meskipun kita tidak mempunyai hubungan darah, tetapi kami sangat menyayangimu sama seperti anak kandung kami sendiri," ucapan ibu Mamori itu membuat Mamori semakin pilu. Dirinya semakin merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Aku juga menyayangi kalian. Aku bersyukur kalian menjadi orang tuaku," Mamori memeluk ibunya. Kehangatan pelukan seorang ibu mampu menghapus sedikit kesedihan di hati Mamori. Ia ingin terus berlindung di pelukan ibunya itu.

" _Oh dear_ , kami semakin menyayangimu. Anakku, peluk _mom_ lebih erat," diam-diam Mamori menangis di pelukan ibunya. Ia merasa sangat berdosa dan bersalah. Semua karena Hiruma. Karena dirinyalah, ia harus memulai hidup yang sulit ini.

.

* * *

.

" _Oww…look at that breezy!_ ( _breezy sama arti seperti young girl, bahasa slang anak Amerika_ ) _She's have nice body! Bloodyhell!_ ( _Bloodyhell sama arti seperti damn, bahasa slang anak Inggris_ )," umpat teman Hiruma ketika melihat sekelompok gadis remaja yang baru memasuki _nightclub_. " _Shit! I'm off to bedfordshire!_ ( _I'm off to bedfordshire sama arti seperti going to bed, bahasa slang anak Inggris_ )" sambungnya.

"Kita ke sini bukan untuk _on the pull_ ( _on the pull_ _sama seperti looking for sex, bahasa slang anak Inggris_ ). Kita ke sini karena aku sedang ingin mabuk. _Come on!_ Aku sedang ingin banyak minum," ucap Hiruma sambil menuangkan minumannya. Teman Hiruma berhenti memandangi gadis-gadis muda yang kini menari-nari di atas lantai.

" _Oke, sorry_. Mereka terlihat lezat di mataku," ucapnya. Ia kemudian ikut menuangkan minuman ke gelasnya.

Malam itu Hiruma mengajak temannya untuk bermalam suntuk di _nightclub_. Pekerjaan membuat Hiruma sedikit _stress_ akhir-akhir ini dan juga alasan lainnya karena Mamori, wanita yang ia tiduri minggu lalu, kini sama sekali tidak terlibat pembicaraan dengannya di luar urusan pekerjaan. Kenapa Hiruma begitu _stress_ memikirkannya, bukan karena Hiruma takut Mamori akan hamil atau kejadian buruk yang menimpanya. Namun karena Hiruma ingin menyentuhnya lagi. Dia terngiang-ngiang dengan setiap adegan bagian tubuh Mamori di otaknya. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Hiruma tidak pernah tidur dengan wanita yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Namun Mamori, entah mengapa ia ingin mengulanginya lagi.

"Hei, aku akan turun ke lantai sebentar. Kau tidak ingin ikut?" teman Hiruma meyadarkan Hiruma dari lamunannya.

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak berminat," jawab Hiruma. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan mendapati pesan dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Hiruma mengabaikannya, ia tahu itu adalah mantan kekasihnya yang dulu-dulu. Entahlah, Hiruma lupa bahkan ia tidak menyimpan nomornya sama sekali.

" _It's okay_ ," jawab temannya meninggalkan Hiruma. Hiruma kemudian kembali minum. Jumat malam itu ia habiskan di _nightclub_ Ministry of Sound, _nightclub_ tempatnya sering berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Dentuman musik, hentakan kaki dan permainan lampu seakan membuat Hiruma terlarut begitu saja. Tidak lama dari itu, ia mabuk. Melupakan apa yang membuatnya _stress_ akhir-akhir ini.

.

* * *

.

Pagi di London hari itu sangat cerah. Langit musim semi yang cerah dan orang-orang yang bersantai menikmati sarapan pagi mereka di kedai-kedai kopi pinggir jalan membuat Mamori sedikit merasa bersemangat di pagi itu. Mamori berjalan dari rumah _flat_ -nya di Paddington ke stasiun terdekat untuk menuju kantornya. Di dalam kereta Mamori menghela nafasnya pelan. Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian yang membuat Mamori hampir saja mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri berlangsung. Mamori memutuskan menyimpan kejadian itu rapat-rapat untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tambah membenci Hiruma lebih dari sebelumnya. Dan Mamori memutuskan untuk tidak terlibat hal apa pun dengan Hiruma. Ia sudah memutuskannya, cukup ia membuang hal terburuk itu dari ingatannya selama-lamanya. Kedua orang tua Mamori adalah alasan Mamori tetap bertahan hidup meskipun ia membenci dirinya sendiri.

" _Morning,_ " teman sekantor Mamori menyapa Mamori ketika mereka bertemu di dalam lift.

Mamori membalasnya dan ia sedikit berbasa basi. Ketika pintu lift hampir tertutup, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menghadangnya. Orang itu meminta maaf sekilas kemudian ia menekan tombol untuk naik. Hiruma, ia tidak menyadari adanya diri Mamori di dalam lift tersebut. Ia berdiri tepat di depan Mamori. Di dalam diri Mamori saat ini bergejolak perasaan benci yang tidak tertahan kepada Hiruma.

"Besok aku akan menemuinya, katakan kepada _mom_ ," Hiruma langsung berbicara di telpon dan ia segera mematikannya. Ia kemudian memainkan ponselnya lagi. Mamori masih menatap Hiruma dari belakang.

"Manajer kita sangat sibuk sekali. Dia bahkan tidak sadar jika sekertarisnya sendiri berada di dalam lift ini," perempuan yang tadi bertemu dengan Mamori berbicara kepada Mamori dengan sedikit senyum simpul. Mamori membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Hiruma kemudian selesai memainkan ponselnya dan ia menatap ke depan. Dari pantulan kaca di dalam lift, Hiruma akhirnya tahu jika Mamori ada di dalam lift dan berdiri di belakangnya. Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang. Saat itu Mamori tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

" _Morning, Mr. Hiruma_ ," sapa bawahan Hiruma. Hiruma membalas sapaannya namun lagi-lagi ia melihat Mamori.

"Nanti kau ke ruanganku. Aku ada keperluan denganmu," ucap Hiruma kepada Mamori. Mamori diam tidak menanggapi. "Ini mengenai pekerjaan," sambung Hiruma setelah perempuan di sebelah Mamori menatap keduanya. Hiruma tidak ingin bawahannya itu salah paham.

"Baiklah," jawab Mamori singkat.

Pintu lift terbuka dan mereka segera keluar. Mamori berjalan dengan pelan. Ia sengaja menyuruh Hiruma berjalan duluan. Sebisa mungkin Mamori tidak melihat wajah Hiruma karena setiap Mamori melihatnya, kejadian itu terus berulang-ulang di dalam kepala Mamori. Dan Mamori berencana tidak akan menemui Hiruma di ruangannya nanti.

.

* * *

.

Mamori masuk ke dalam ruangan Hiruma dengan pelan. Mau tidak mau Mamori tetap harus menemui Hiruma karena ia akan menyerahkan hasil pekerjaannya. Mamori ingin cepat-cepat menyerahkan tugasnya itu dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Kebetulan sebentar lagi makan siang dan Mamori memang lapar.

"Aku memintamu menyerahkan tugas ini pagi tadi. Kenapa kau baru menyerahkannya sekarang?" tanya Hiruma. Matanya dengan jelas tengah meneliti Mamori.

"Saya belum selesai mengerjakannya," jawab Mamori sambil meletakan pekerjaannya di atas meja Hiruma. "Saya permisi keluar," ucap Mamori setelahnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar.

"Tunggu, aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk keluar. Aku harus mengecek pekerjaanmu," Mamori menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku lagi nanti. Aku ada keperluan," jawab Mamori dengan suara dingin. Hiruma terkekeh pelan.

Hiruma bangkit dari kursinya dan ia berjalan ke arah Mamori. Mamori mundur dengan perlahan. Namun Hiruma melewatinya. Ia merasakan sedikit firasat tidak enak. Jujur saja, Hiruma memang tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia menginginkan tubuh Mamori untuk ia nikmati lagi. Hiruma tidak tahu apa alasan yang membuatnya ingin menikmati tubuh Mamori. Padahal jelas-jelas Hiruma tidak menyukai Mamori. Tapi entah mengapa tubuh Mamori mampu menyihirnya dan membuat logikanya hilang.

"Bisakah kau meninggalkan keperluanmu itu. Kurasa itu tidak penting sama sekali," Hiruma berjalan ke arah pintu ruangannya dan menguncinya. Firasat Mamori semakin tidak enak. Ia menatap Hiruma dengan marah.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!" teriak Mamori. Ia terus berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya bersandar ke dinding. Mamori mulai kalut. Lintasan kejadian minggu lalu kembali buyar dari otaknya.

"Aku butuh dirimu hari ini," ucap Hiruma kepada Mamori. Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan marah.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku lagi. Aku bukan mainanmu," jawab Mamori dengan tajam. Hiruma nampak sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya menatap Mamori. Detik itu juga ia berpikir untuk tidak akan melepaskan Mamori. Di ruangan kantor dan saat ini tepat jam istirahat, Hiruma tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tubuh Mamori seperti nikotin yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan menolak dan siapa yang paling menikmati," bisik Hiruma di telinga Mamori. Mamori mendorong dada Hiruma dengan sekuat tenaga ketika Hiruma menghimpitnya. Dan seperti kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, Hiruma melakukannya lagi. Menikmati tubuh Mamori, wanita yang dibencinya.

.

* * *

.

"Tubuhmu tidak akan bisa berbohong. Kau jelas-jelas menyukainya, sialan!" ucap Hiruma di sela-sela permainannya.

Mamori tahu dan sadar ia ingin memberontak, namun tubuhnya sendiri tidak ingin menolak. Entah apa yang salah pada dirinya atau nafsunya yang diam-diam juga mengerogoti jiwanya. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa berkutik dan hanya pasrah. Permainan Hiruma semakin liar dan ruangan itu semakin berisik oleh suara Mamori.

"Kumohon hentikan!" pinta Mamori dari bibirnya namun tubuhnya tidak mengizinkan ia berhenti.

"Pekerjaan itu tidak boleh dilakukan setengah-setengah. Aku sama sekali belum puas," jawab Hiruma. Percuma Mamori mendorong Hiruma untuk menghentikan permainannya itu karena pada akhirnya ia tanpa sadar memeluk Hiruma ketika Mamori mendapatkan hadiah yang besar dari Hiruma.

"Lihat, aku tidak salah…hah… kau bahkan lebih menikmatinya dariku," ucap Hiruma dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Cepat selesaikan ini, kumohon," pinta Mamori. _Aneh_ , ia tidak menangis seperti pertama kali.

"Sebentar lagi, lagipula semua orang sedang makan siang. Tidak ada yang akan menggangu kita. Sekarang tidak perlu malu kepadaku, karena aku sudah tahu jika kau menyukai hal ini. _Blimey_! ( _sama arti dengan My Goodness, bahasa slang anak Inggris_ ) aku benar-benar akan gila jika terus menginginkannya darimu," racau Hiruma. Permainan berlanjut kembali.

Mamori terkulai lemas di sofa ruangan Hiruma. Pakaiannya masih berantakan dan rambutnya masih berantakan. Hiruma masih memeluknya dari belakang. Mereka telah selesai bermain. Mamori menyimpulkan dua hal dari kejadian yang kembali terulang itu, hal pertama adalah, ia tidak menangis maupun marah ketika Hiruma menyentuhnya lagi. Dan hal kedua, ia mulai menyukai hal ini. Sisi liar di dalam dirinya berkata, ia mempunyai lawan bermain untuk seterusnya jika ia menginginkan hal ini.

"Cepatlah rapikan pakaianmu. Aku akan keluar untuk makan siang. Dan kantor sedang sepi, tidak akan ada yang curiga ketika kau keluar dari ruanganku," Hiruma bangkit perlahan dari sofanya. Ia memakai pakaiannya sementara Mamori masih terkulai lemas. Mamori tidak berkata apa pun. "Dan jangan lupa kau bersihkan bekas-bekas sialan ini. Aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu," sambung Hiruma setelahnya.

Hiruma melihat jam tangannya. Sudah lewat setengah jam lebih dari jam makan siang. Ternyata ia cukup lama bermain dengan Mamori pikir Hiruma. Hiruma kemudian melihat Mamori lagi yang masih terkulai lemas. Ia kemudian memegang dagu Mamori. Mamori menatap Hiruma yang kini berada di depannya. Hiruma akui jika Mamori itu cantik. Bahkan sangat cantik, namun ia membencinya. Tidak ada alasan pasti mengapa Hiruma benci dengan Mamori.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Kau melakukannya dengan baik," ucap Hiruma. Kemudian ia mencium bibir Mamori. "Jangan menolak jika aku menginginkanmu lagi. Dan jangan pernah melakukan hal ini dengan siapa pun, aku tidak suka mainan sialanku dipakai oleh orang lain. Kau paham?" sambung Hiruma. Mamori menepis tangan Hiruma dari dagunya. Ia segera berpakaian. Mamori tidak menyahut ucapan Hiruma sama sekali. Hatinya berkata ia bukanlah mainan Hiruma, tapi tubuhnya berkata ia suka dengan perlakuan Hiruma.

Setelah selesai berpakaian dan membereskan kekacauan di sana, Mamori segera keluar dari ruangan Hiruma. Ia berpapasan dengan teman kantornya yang baru kembali dari makan siang. Mamori berusaha terlihat wajar, setelahnya ia menuju toilet. Di dalam toilet Mamori terduduk lemas. Di sana juga Mamori mulai menangis. Ia baru menyadari ada sisi lain di dalam dirinya yang tertidur dan Hiruma telah membangunkannya.

" _Mom… dad_ , maafkan aku…" isak Mamori di dalam toilet. Jika teringat kedua orang tuanya, Mamori merasa menyesal mengapa ia pasrah saja dikuasai oleh nafsu.

.

* * *

.

Hari itu Mamori pulang bekerja lebih awal. Pekerjaannya telah selesai dan alasan lainnya karena ia ingin menghindari Hiruma. Mamori duduk di taman, nama taman itu Jubilee Garden. Taman yang sangat ramai karena di sana tempat London Eye berada. Mamori ke sana cukup dengan berjalan kaki karena kantor Mamori sendiri terdapat di daerah Waterloo. Mamori memilih duduk di bangku taman, ia senang melihat London Eye yang berputar-putar, banyak turis asing di sana. Bunga-bunga bermekaran warna warni. Anak-anak kecil berlarian dan keluarga yang sedang berpiknik. Selama tinggal di London beberapa tahun ini, Mamori hanya sesekali dapat bersantai seperti ini. Biasanya ia terlalu sibuk dan jika akhir pekan ia lebih memilih pulang ke rumah orang tuanya di Edensor, Derbyshire.

Mamori melamun di sana. Ia memikirkan ada apa dengan dirinya. Mengapa ia bisa termakan bujuk rayu Hiruma. Bukankah Mamori semakin membencinya semenjak kejadian pertama, tetapi sekarang kasusnya berbeda. Selain rasa benci yang menumpuk terhadap Hiruma, Mamori memiliki rasa lain. Rasa yang aneh dan Mamori yakin itu bukan cinta, menurut Mamori itu seperti dorongan nafsu yang menguasai dirinya dan menerima perlakuan Hiruma terhadap dirinya. Entahlah itu rasa atau hanya nafsu karena Mamori sendiri tidak paham. Saat Mamori memikirkan hal itu, ada telpon masuk ke ponselnya. Mamori melihat bahwa panggilan itu dari nomor kantornya. Cepat-cepat Mamori menjawabnya.

"Dimana kau sekarang?" Mamori tahu suara itu. Suara Hiruma.

"Maaf aku sudah pulang. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai," jawab Mamori. Bulu kuduk Mamori meremang mendengar suara Hiruma. Sedikit mengingatkannya dengan kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini.

"Aku butuh dirimu di sini. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kau kerjakan," suara Hiruma terdengar memerintah.

"Maaf saja, aku menolaknya. Pekerjaanku hari ini telah selesai. Kau tidak punya hak untuk menyuruhku kembali ke kantor," jawab Mamori dengan nada dingin. "Kau melanggar peraturan kantor," sambung Mamori. Di seberang sana Hiruma tertawa.

" _What the dillio_? ( _dillio sama arti dengan so whats the deal, bahasa slang anak Inggris_ ) Aku adalah atasanmu jadi aku berhak memerintahmu. Tidak ada peraturan yang aku langgar," jawab Hiruma.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat denganmu dan aku menolak," ucap Mamori dengan dingin. Mamori ingin segera menutup telponnya, namun Hiruma dengan cepat berteriak. "Ada apa?" tanya Mamori masih dengan nada dingin.

" _I need you're strawberry cream_ ( _strawberry cream sama arti dengan breasts, bahasa slang anak Inggris_ ). _You know what I mean_ , jadi cepatlah datang ke sini karena aku butuh dirimu," lagi dan lagi Hiruma memintanya untuk memuaskan nafsunya. Ini berselang empat hari semenjak kejadian di dalam ruangan Hiruma.

" _Deezam!_ ( _umpatan sama seperti damn, bahasa slang anak Amerika_ ) _you are nutter!_ ( _nutter sama seperti orang gila, bahasa slang anak Inggris_ )" kesal Mamori. Ia berusaha untuk menolak. Mamori harus menolaknya karena ia bukan wanita murahan meskipun sisi liar di dalam dirinya menginginkannya.

" _Easy peasy girl_ , ( _easy peasy sama seperti easy, bahasa slang anak Inggris_ ) jangan munafik, aku tahu kau menyukainya," Hiruma memprovokasi Mamori. "Ayolah, besok _weekend_ dan kita harus bersenang-senang malam ini," sambungnya.

Mamori tanpa basa basi langsung menutup telpon. Dan ia langsung memutuskan untuk pulang. Hiruma kembali membuatnya kesal. Sementara Hiruma diam memikirkan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Sebenarnya Hiruma bukanlah orang yang gila sex atau sejenisnya. Hanya saja ia tidak mampu untuk menahan keinginannya. Rasa menyenangkan yang ia peroleh dari mempermainkan Mamori membuat Hiruma memperoleh kepuasan. Dia sakit jiwa? Tidak, bukan seperti itu kasusnya. Hanya saja ia terjebak dengan nafsunya sendiri dengan orang yang dibencinya.

"Sialan! Aku benar-benar akan gila jika seperti ini," Hiruma mengusap wajahnya. Ia memandang jendela dari ruangannya. Jalanan ramai di Waterloo sore itu membuat Hiruma memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghentikan keinginannya itu.

"Haruskah aku mencari wanita sialan lain agar aku berhenti kecanduan dengan dirinya?" tanya Hiruma dalam diam. Tidak ada jawaban yang ia dapat karena ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Hiruma kembali mengunjungi _nightclub_ , tujuannya agar ia bisa mencari seseorang yang bisa menggantikan Mamori, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Segerombolan wanita muda tidak bisa menarik perhatiannya. Ministry of Sound hari itu sangat ramai karena kedatangan DJ's yang cukup terkenal dikalangan anak muda Inggris. Hiruma perlahan meminum minumannya. Dari atas ia melihat lautan manusia yang mulai menggila berpesta. Tiba-tiba ide muncul di otaknya. Hiruma menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Kurasa aku akan melakukannya," ucap Hiruma dengan _smirk_ -nya.

Sementara Hiruma sedang berada di _nightclub_ , Mamori sedang bertelponan dengan kedua orang tuanya di Edensor. Mamori mengatakan kepada orang tuanya bahwa minggu ini ia tidak bisa pulang menemui kedua orang tuanya karena Mamori akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan temannya sekantornya. Kedua orang tuanya memesankan Mamori agar menghubunginya jika ia merindukan mereka. Mamori sangat senang dengan hal itu, kedua orang tuanya itu adalah penyemangatnya untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup meskipun masalah berdatangan kepadanya.

Mamori tengah menonton televisi ketika telpon masuk ke ponselnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam lewat dan nomor Hiruma menghubunginya. Mamori mengabaikannya. Nomor Hiruma terus menghubunginya terus menerus. Karena Mamori kesal acara menonton dramanya diganggu, akhirnya Mamori mengangkatnya.

"Apakah ini Mrs. Mamori?" suara itu cukup tidak jelas namun Mamori tahu itu bukan suara Hiruma.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Mamori. Terdengar suara musik dengan sangat keras di belakangnya.

"Saya pelayan di _nightclub_ dan kekasih anda saat ini sedang mabuk berat. Kami tidak bisa mengatasinya dan ia menyuruh kami menghubungi anda. Saya harap anda bersedia untuk menjemputnya segera karena kami akan tutup beberapa saat lagi," meskipun Mamori tidak terlalu jelas mendengar kalimat dari pelayan itu, namun ia bisa menangkap apa maksudnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi dia bukan kekasih saya dan saya tidak perlu melakukan itu," jawab Mamori.

"Saya sudah biasa mendengar alasan seperti itu dari pelanggan, saya harap anda segera datang karena jika tidak dia akan kami lemparkan keluar. Dia berada di Ministry of Sound, 103 Gaunt Street. Kami menunggu kedatangan anda segera," telpon langsung terputus. Mamori kesal karena Hiruma memperalatnya.

Sebenarnya Mamori tidak ingin menjemput Hiruma, namun Mamori masih ingat jika Hiruma itu adalah atasannya dan ia yang akan disalahkan jika hal buruk terjadi kepada Hiruma. Dengan berat hati dan sedikit rasa takut Mamori keluar malam itu. Ia memilih naik taxi saja karena malam cukup rawan di sana.

Hiruma mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya. Beberapa Poundsterling ia berikan kepada pelayan _nightclub_ yang telah membantunya tadi. Semua hasil rencana Hiruma. Dan seterusnya Hiruma akan berpura-pura mabuk berat ketika Mamori datang menjemputnya. Hiruma yakin Mamori akan datang. Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya Mamori tiba. Mamori tidak terbiasa berada di _nightclub_ , ia dengan berhati-hati masuk ke sana dan bertanya kepada pelayan di sana mengenai keberadaan Hiruma. Pelayan mengantarkan Mamori ke tempat duduk Hiruma. Mamori melihat Hiruma yang sudah tidak sadar karena mabuk. Rasa kesal dan benci Mamori kepada Hiruma semakin bertumpuk.

"Saya akan membantu anda membawanya ke mobilnya," ucap pelayan itu menghampiri Mamori. Mamori diam saja melihat Hiruma dibantu dua orang pelayan menuju parkiran mobilnya. Mamori mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah sampai di parkiran dan Hiruma sudah dimasukan ke dalam mobilnya, pelayan itu menyerahkan kunci mobil Hiruma.

"Terima kasih karena telah menjemputnya, lain kali jangan biarkan ia minum sendirian. Anda harus menemaninya," ucap pelayan itu. Setelahnya mereka pergi. Mamori yang masih berada di luar mobil Hiruma menimang-nimang kunci mobil Hiruma. Ia tidak tahu harus membawa Hiruma kemana.

"Dimana rumahmu?" Mamori bertanya kepada Hiruma. Hiruma berakting jika ia sudah benar-benar tidak sadar. "Kenapa kau selalu memberikan masalah kepadaku!" kesal Mamori. Lama Mamori berpikir sambil duduk di bangku pengemudi sementara Hiruma duduk di sampingnya. Dan akhirnya Mamori membawa Hiruma ke _flat_ -nya. Tidak ada pilihan lain karena Mamori juga sudah mengantuk.

Sesampainya di rumah flat, Mamori dengan susah payah membopong Hiruma menaiki tangga lantai tiga. Mamori membuka kunci rumahnya dan menghidupkan lampu. Ia langsung membaringkan Hiruma ke sofa ruang tamunya. Sesaat Mamori memandangi Hiruma. Alasan ia membantu Hiruma adalah karena ia tidak ingin disalahkan jika terjadi hal yang buruk kepada Hiruma karena Hiruma adalah atasannya. Ia tetap membenci Hiruma di luar alasan itu.

Karena Mamori merasa haus setelah menaiki tiga lantai sambil membopong Hiruma, ia menuju ke dapurnya dan minum. Saat Mamori minum ia merasakan ada tangan yang langsung melingkar di perutnya. Mamori kaget luar biasa ketika melihat Hiruma yang melakukannya. Saat itu Mamori sadar bahwa Hiruma menjebaknya.

"Sekarang kita bisa lebih bebas melakukannya karena berada di rumahmu," bisik Hiruma. Mamori langsung mendorong Hiruma dengan kuat sampai Hiruma tersungkur ke dekat meja makan Mamori.

"Kau menjebakku, brengsek! Cepat keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga atau aku akan menelpon polisi!" teriak Mamori. Hiruma bangkit dengan pelan. Mamori berusaha mundur dan mencari ponselnya di saku mantelnya.

"Jangan melibatkan orang lain. Aku hanya menginginkanmu Mamori," ujar Hiruma dengan pelan. Ia kemudian menangkap kedua tangan Mamori yang sudah memegang ponselnya. Hiruma langsung mengambil ponsel Mamori dan menyimpannya. "Ayolah, aku benar-benar gila karenamu. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi," ucap Hiruma dengan jujur. Mamori menatap mata Hiruma. Mata hijau yang sebenarnya sangat menggoda siapa saja yang melihatnya. Di dalam mata itu terlihat sangat tersiksa karena menahan rasa yang bergejolak.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan ini lagi, Hiruma- _kun_. Aku bukan pemuas nafsumu. Kumohon sadarlah," Mamori berusaha tenang menghadapi Hiruma. "Kau harus menahannya. Kumohon," pinta Mamori.

"Aku tahu itu sialan, tapi kali ini kumohon. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya," ucap Hiruma dengan jujur. Ia hanya ingin Mamori tahu bahwa ia sunguh-sungguh menginginkannya dan berharap Mamori bisa mengabulkannya.

Mamori menatap mata Hiruma lagi, Mamori tahu mereka memang saling tidak suka satu sama lain bahkan benci satu sama lain. Tetapi entah mengapa saat ini Mamori tidak tega melihat Hiruma yang tersiksa menahan keinginannya. Sisi liar di dalam dirinya ingin memberikan kepada Hiruma namun logikanya bermain bahwa ia harus menghindari ini. Dua sisi dirinya berperang saat itu. Di mana logika dan nafsu berebut untuk saling memenangkan perdebatan di hati Mamori.

"Lupakanlah untuk malam ini jika aku membencimu. Aku butuh dirimu, Mamori," Mamori terhanyut dengan ucapan Hiruma. Ternyata sisi liar di dalam dirinya lebih kuat membisikannya untuk menerima perlakuan Hiruma kepadanya.

"Kali ini aku mengizinkamu. Kuharap ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya," Mamori kalah oleh sisi liarnya sendiri. Hiruma dengan senang hati mendengar ucapan Mamori. Ia lalu mulai mencium bibir Mamori dan perlahan memulai permainannya. Sisi liar di dalam diri Mamori menyambut Hiruma dan hal itu terjadi lagi.

.

* * *

.

Mamori melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Hiruma. Pagi itu mereka mengulangnya lagi. Rasa lelah menguasai mereka. Hiruma menatap Mamori yang kini duduk di tempat tidurnya. Hiruma tersenyum senang. Mamori langsung menoleh ke arah Hiruma dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku senang sekali," ucap Hiruma masih dengan senyumnya. Baru kali ini Mamori melihat senyum Hiruma dengan tulus.

"Cepatlah kau berpakaian dan pulang. Aku akan pergi ke pesta pernikahan Kateley. Kurasa kau juga harus pergi ke sana," Mamori bangkit dari tempat tidurnya namun Hiruma menarik tangannya.

"Kau akan pergi ke sana?" Mamori mengangguk dan ia menatap tangan Hiruma yang menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Kau pergi sendirian?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Mamori mengangguk kembali.

"Cepatlah berpakaian dan pulang. Aku akan mandi dan bersiap-siap," Mamori menarik tangannya dari tangan Hiruma. Ia mengambil handuknya lalu melilitkannya ke tubuhnya. Sebelum Mamori memasuki kamar mandinya. Hiruma berbicara pada Mamori.

"Pergi denganku saja. Aku juga sendirian," tawar Hiruma. Mamori menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Hiruma. Tidak biasanya Hiruma menawarkan hal seperti itu kepadanya. "Karena kau sudah mengabulkan permintaanku maka aku harus membalas kebaikanmu," sekarang Mamori tahu jawaban atas keheranannya tadi.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Lagipula aku tidak ingin mendapat gosip karena pergi denganmu," Mamori masuk ke kamar mandinya. Ia membersihkan tubuhnya. Guyuran air dari _shower_ membuat Mamori merasa lebih baik. Sekarang ia sudah bisa menerima perlakuan Hiruma kepadanya.

Hiruma masih berbaring di tempat tidur. Ia sudah benar-benar masuk terlalu dalam ke kehidupannya yang sekarang ini. Bagi Hiruma itu hal biasa saja dilakukan oleh laki-laki dan perempuan. Di Inggris hal itu bebas asal keduanya saling suka, namun Hiruma dan Mamori tidak saling suka tetapi mengapa hal itu terjadi. Apakah ini yang di sebut nafsu pikir Hiruma. Dengan perlahan Hiruma akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidur Mamori dan memakai pakaiannya. Hiruma melihat jalanan dari jendela kamar Mamori, Sabtu itu cukup ramai di jalanan Paddington. Hiruma bisa mencium wangi kue yang di masak. Itu karena _flat_ Mamori berada di atas tokoh kue. Sesaat kemudian Hiruma melihat Mamori keluar dari kamar mandinya.

"Mengapa kau masih ada di sini. Aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang," ucap Mamori. Hiruma melihat Mamori yang baru selesai mandi. Rambutnya basah. Pemandangan itu cukup mengundang hasrat Hiruma.

"Aku menunggumu. Kita akan pergi bersama," jawab Hiruma.

"Sudah kukatakan jika aku akan pergi sendiri," ucap Mamori. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mencari pakaian.

" _No…no…no_! _Definitely not,_ aku sudah menawarkan kebaikanku kepadamu. Jadi kau harus menerimanya, brengsek." Mamori menghentikan acara mencari pakaiannya.

"Kita di luar kantor dan artinya kau bukan atasanku. Jadi kau tidak berhak memerintahku karena kita juga tidak memiliki hubungan sama sekali," jawab Mamori dengan nada dingin.

"Oke baiklah, tapi aku hanya ingin membalas kebaikanmu yang sudah menuruti keinginanku. Lupakan mengenai hubungan sialan. Aku benar-benar ingin membalas kebaikanmu," Mamori memakai pakaiannya di depan Hiruma. Ia sudah tidak merasa canggung lagi. Mamori memikirkan baik-baik tawaran Hiruma.

"Tunggu aku di luar. Aku akan bersiap-siap. Kau bisa membuat roti jika kau lapar. Ambil saja di kulkas," Mamori menjawab dan Hiruma mengangguk pelan. Ia berhasil mengajak Mamori untuk pergi bersamanya. Sekarang terlihat jika kebencian di antara mereka menghilang namun sebenarnya tidak. Rasa benci itu masih ada di hati masing-masing.

.

* * *

.

Edensor sedikit dingin pagi itu. Mamori bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati kepalanya pusing. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk melihat ibunya yang sedang berada di dapur. Wangi lezat masakan ibunya terngiang-ngiang di hidung Mamori. Tapi aneh kali ini, wangi lezat masakan ibunya membuat Mamori merasa mual. Tidak biasanya.

"Oh _honey_ , ada apa?" tanya ibunya karena Mamori muntah. Ibunya khawatir dengan Mamori.

"Perutku mual sekali, _mom_ ," jawab Mamori. Ibu Mamori dengan cepat mengambil minum untuk Mamori dan memberikannya kepada Mamori. Mamori kembali muntah lagi. Ibunya memanggil ayahnya untuk melihat keadaan Mamori.

"Apa kau masuk angin, sayang?" tanya ayahnya. Mamori dengan ragu mengangguk. Mungkin ia memang masuk angin.

"Kita akan ke dokter setelah sarapan ini. Ayo kau duduklah di kursi," ajak ayahnya.

"Tidak _dad_ , aku tidak perlu ke dokter. Kurasa aku hanya lelah saja karena bekerja. Mungkin setelah memakan masakan mom, ini akan hilang," Mamori tidak ingin orang tuanya khawatir. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa mualnya yang masih terasa.

"Tapi honey…. Kami khawatir," ucap ibunya.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya kelelahan dan masuk angin. _Mom_ dan _dad_ tidak perlu khawatir," Mamori menenangkan kedua orang tuanya kembali.

" _Dad_ akan mengantarmu untuk pulang ke London hari ini jika kau masih sakit. Atau _mom_ akan bersamamu di sana sehingga kau sembuh," ayahnya memberikan saran kepada Mamori.

"Tidak perlu _dad_ … _mom_ , sekarang pun aku sudah merasa lebih baik karena mencicipi _cottage pie_ buatan _mom_. Hmm…ini lezat sekali, _mom_ ," Mamori menyedok kembali cottage pie buatan ibunya. Ia berusaha terlihat wajar.

"Jika kau masih merasa tidak enak badan, beritahu _mom_ dan _dad_. Jangan menahannya, sayang," Mamori tersenyum kepada ibunya. Mata biru muda itu menatapnya sayang. Betapa ia tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir.

"Oke _Madam and Sir_!" jawab Mamori sambil memakan kembali cottage pie buatan ibunya. Sejenak rasa mual itu hilang.

.

* * *

.

Hiruma berada di rumah orang tuanya. Ada keluarga mereka dari Jepang yang datang berkunjung. Hiruma melihat jam makan malam sebentar lagi, mereka mengadakan acara makan malam di rumah orang tua Hiruma. Sebenarnya Hiruma tidak begitu berminat. Ia tidak terlalu mengenal keluarganya yang datang berkunjung padahal itu adalah adik dari ibunya sendiri. Yang artinya adalah bibi dan paman Hiruma serta saudara-saudara sepupunya. Karena Hiruma dari lahir dan besar di Inggris, ia jarang menemui keluarganya yang berada di Jepang.

"Sungguh makan malam ini membosankan sekali," ucap Hiruma pelan kepada kakaknya.

"Yeah kau benar sekali, tapi _mom_ dan _dad_ tetap menyuruh kita untuk di sini. Setelah makan malam ini aku akan pulang ke apartemku. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya kakak Hiruma pada Hiruma.

"Aku berencana menginap di rumah seseorang hari ini," jawab Hiruma jujur.

"Siapa? Kekasihmu yang baru?" tanya kakaknya penasaran.

"Sekertarisku. Bukan kekasihku karena aku tidak menyukainya," jawab Hiruma lagi. Orang tuanya sedang bercerita di meja makan. Kedua kakak beradik itu terlibat obrolan antar keduanya.

" _How could be?_ " tanya kakak Hiruma tidak percaya.

"Ceritanya panjang. Nanti akan aku ceritakan," jawab Hiruma. Kakaknya dapat menebak sedikit apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya, namun ia belum sepenuhnya yakin sebelum ia mendengarnya dari Hiruma.

Acara makan malam telah selesai dan Hiruma pamit untuk pulang. Mobil Hiruma tidak mengarah pulang ke rumahnya namun ke arah rumah Mamori di Paddington. Jalanan sungguh ramai namun tidak ada hambatan di jalan. Saat ini Hiruma sangat membutuhkan Mamori. Lagi-lagi ia memang tidak bisa lepas dari diri Mamori.

" _Aku harus membujuknya lagi atau aku akan sia-sia saja ke sana_ ," batin Hiruma sambil menyetir.

Mamori baru selesai makan malam namun ia kembali memuntahkan makanannya. Perutnya benar-benar mual. Ia tidak sempat ke dokter untuk memeriksakan dirinya. Mungkin besok Mamori akan ke dokter, ia akan meminta izin di kantornya. Saat Mamori membersihkan mulutnya, Mamori mendengar bel pintunya berbunyi. Mamori sedikit mengernyit heran. Siapa yang datang ke _flat_ -nya malam-malam seperti ini pikir Mamori. Mamori membukakan pintu dan ia kaget mendapati Hiruma berdiri di sana.

"Mengapa kau kemari?" tanya Mamori.

"Kurasa kau tahu mengapa aku kemari tanpa kau tanya," jawab Hiruma. Hiruma langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Mamori tanpa persetujuan Mamori. Hiruma kemudian menutup pintu rumah Mamori dan ia dengan cepat meraih dagu Mamori lalu mencium bibir Mamori. Mamori segera mendorong Hiruma setelah Hiruma menciumnya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu masuk dan aku tidak mau melakukannya, Hiruma!" ucap Mamori dengan penekanan. Hiruma menatap Mamori. Mamori melihat tangan Hiruma. "Untuk apa kau membawa tas?" tanya Mamori.

"Ini pakaianku, aku baru pulang dari rumah orang tuaku dan agar aku bisa mandi pagi nanti lalu pergi kek kantor bersamamu," jawab Hiruma dengan enteng. Ia melemparkan tasnya ke sofa Mamori. Mamori menatap Hiruma tajam.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi jangan berharap banyak," ucap Mamori pada Hiruma. Hiruma memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Ia pandangi Mamori dengan teliti. Mamori risih karena Hiruma memandanginya dengan teliti. "Ada apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Kau terlihat tidak sedang sakit," ucap Hiruma.

"Kepalaku agak terasa pusing dan perutku mual. Dari pagi tadi aku seperti ini," cerita Mamori pada Hiruma.

"Kau tidak berobat?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori menggeleng.

"Besok rencananya," jawab Mamori. Hiruma kemudian perlahan mendekati Mamori. Ia memegang pipi Mamori. Mamori sendiri seperti terhanyut.

"Besok jangan lupa berobat. Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Kau tidak akan bisa melayaniku dengan baik jika kau sakit. Aku kurang bersemangat jika kau tidak seagresif seperti biasanya," Hiruma melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Mamori.

"Ini seperti bukan dirimu saja. Tidak biasanya kau menyerah begitu saja?" tanya Mamori heran. Sekarang sepertinya Mamori yang tidak ingin melepaskan Hiruma.

"Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu karena kau sedang sakit," jawab Hiruma. Hiruma bersiap untuk mengambil tasnya namun Mamori menahannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya masuk angin sedikit. Besok jika belum sembuh aku akan benar-benar ke dokter," Hiruma senang dengan ucapan Mamori tersebut. Ia seperti mendapat lampu hijau.

"Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan?" tanya Hiruma memancing.

"Ayo ke kamar," Mamori menarik baju Hiruma. Di wajahnya tersungging senyum puas. Dia berhasil membujuk Mamori.

"Dengan senang hati akan aku ikuti," balas Hiruma. Kemudian ia mengikuti Mamori.

"Kau harus membayarku mahal untuk ini," ucap Mamori sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. Hiruma tersenyum lagi. Dia berhasil menguasai Mamori menjadi budak pemuas nafsunya.

 **TBC...**

* * *

.

Bagaimana? Masih mau lanjut? RnR yaa... See Yaaa. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

 **Main Cast : Youichi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Alternate Universe**

 **Rate : M**

.

 **Chapter 2**

Mamori bangun dari tidurnya di tengah malam. Disampingnya Hiruma masih tertidur nyenyak. Mereka mengulanginya lagi dan Mamori yang menginginkannya kali ini. Ia termenung menatap Hiruma. Apa yang ia pikirkan sehingga ia dengan relanya membuat dirinya menjadi mainan Hiruma.

" _Kulihat laki-laki yang tidur di sampingku. Nafasnya pelan dan teratur sekali. Kami bukanlah sepasang suami istri atau sepasang insan yang saling mencintai. Kami hanyalah dua orang anak manusia yang terjebak akan nafsu. Karena inilah semuanya dimulai, saat aku sadar jika aku dan dia…_ ," batin Mamori. Tadi ia yang melarang Hiruma untuk pergi dari rumahnya dan menawarkan Hiruma permainan yang biasa ia inginkan.

"Kau terbangun?" Mamori melihat mata Hiruma yang terbuka. Ia juga terbangun sepertinya.

"Iya," jawab Mamori.

"Apa ada masalah? Kau masih merasa pusing dan mual?" tanya Hiruma. Kali ini ia duduk dan menatap Mamori. Hiruma memegang dahi Mamori. "Tidak panas. Kau tidak deman," ujarnya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku hanya terbangun saja," jawab Mamori. Hiruma melepaskan tangannya dari dahi Mamori. Sinar lampu yang masuk ke jendela kamar Mamori menerangi wajah Hiruma yang duduk sambil menatapnya.

"Mau aku buatkan minuman hangat atau sup hangat jika kau mau?" tawar Hiruma. Kali ini Mamori benar-benar merasa heran dengan diri Hiruma. Apa ia salah menilai diri Hiruma selama ini yang ia kira jahat kepadanya.

"Tidak perlu. Sudah aku katakan aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya terbangun," jawab Mamori sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Hiruma.

"Apa kau terganggu dengan kehadiranku?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori menoleh ke arah Hiruma kembali. Sepertinya memang benar ada yang aneh dengan diri Hiruma pikir Mamori.

"Tidak juga, aku sudah terbiasa," jawab Mamori jujur. Hiruma kembali berbaring di samping Mamori. Hanya cahaya lampu dari luar jendela yang menerangi mereka. Tidak ada perasaan khusus apa pun di dalam hati Mamori saat ini kepada Hiruma. Yang ada hanya perasaan heran mengenai sikap Hiruma.

"Baguslah jika seperti itu. Akan merepotkan jika kau menangis dan meronta-ronta seperti dulu," ucap Hiruma. Suasana diam kembali. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Diingat-ingat Mamori, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia mengobrol normal bersama Hiruma. Mengobrol dengan intonasi yang wajar tanpa nada dingin atau penekanan.

Mamori memikirkan masak-masak pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan kepada Hiruma. Mungkin saat ini adalah saat yang paling tepat bagi Mamori menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Hiruma, karena saat ini suasana mendukung baginya untuk bertanya dan kemungkinan Hiruma juga akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan kepadaku?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori kembali kaget, Hiruma seperti bisa membaca isi pikirannya.

"Hmm… ya sebenarnya memang ada," jawab Mamori. Mamori menarik nafasnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia benar-benar bertanya kepada Hiruma.

"Tanyakan saja," jawab Hiruma singkat. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Mamori.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?" akhirnya Mamori berhasil bertanya kepada Hiruma.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," jawab Hiruma. Mamori menoleh kepada Hiruma, ia mencari kebenaran dari mata Hiruma. "Aku hanya menyukai tubuh sialanmu saja. Hanya itu," sambung Hiruma.

"Ternyata kau memang laki-laki kurang ajar," kata Mamori kepada Hiruma. Hiruma hanya membalasnya dengan senyum licik di wajahnya. Ia memang tidak memiliki alasan khusus.

"Ya, bisa dikatakan seperti itu," jawab Hiruma lagi. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Mengapa kau mau melayaniku?" tanya Hiruma. Kali ini Mamori berpikir lagi. Apa yang membuatnya rela melayani Hiruma sebagai budaknya.

"Itu karena kau yang memaksaku!" Mamori memulai jawaban dengan penekanan pada kalimatnya.

"Ya memang aku yang memaksamu setiap saat, tapi tadi… siapa yang tidak menginginkanku pergi? Kau mulai menyukai ini? Kau mulai nyaman?" tanya Hiruma. Hiruma tahu Mamori tidak akan bisa menjawab jujur karena tipikal wanita seperti Mamori sangat menjaga harga dirinya.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya kasihan kepadamu," jawab Mamori. Kali ini Hiruma tertawa lebar. Benar dugaannya, Mamori menjaga harga dirinya.

"Tidak perlu menjaga harga dirimu kepadaku. Katakan saja yang sebenarnya," Hiruma masih tertawa. "Pada akhirnya kau tahu apa yang kita lakukan ini menyenangkan. Kita tidak terbebani jika sama-sama menginginkannya lain kali. Kita tidak perlu saling membawa perasaan satu sama lain. Kita juga bebas untuk memiliki hubungan dengan pasangan sialan masing-masing dan jika kau merasa melakukannya dengan pasanganmu kurang memuaskan. Ada aku yang akan membuatmu selalu merasa puas saat bercinta denganku," Hiruma langsung menarik wajah Mamori dan menciumi bibir Mamori dengan penuh nafsu.

Mamori mendorong Hiruma untuk menghentikan aksinya itu. Memang ucapan Hiruma sudah sangat keterlaluan kepadanya. Ia dengan entengnya menganggap hal ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa dipermainkannya. Tapi apa daya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Penyesalan Mamori tiada guna karena ia sudah terjebak di dalam permainan Hiruma dan ia menyerahkan dirinya sendiri menjadi mainan Hiruma. Sungguh ironis nasibnya dipermainkan laki-laki. Harga dirinya sendiri juga sudah jatuh sebagai wanita yang menjaga kehormatannya. Dan Mamori salah mengira diri Hiruma, ternyata Hiruma memang orang yang jahat seperti pemikirannya di awal mereka saling debat.

"Kau menolakku. Sepertinya kau lelah. Segeralah tidur kembali. Pagi-pagi kau masih punya pekerjaan untukku dan kita juga akan pergi bekerja," Hiruma memutuskan untuk mundur dari aksinya setelah melihat penolakan Mamori. Ia berpikir jika Mamori memang kelelahan karena ia memang sedang sakit.

Sementara Mamori hanya diam saja. Entah ia marah atau kecewa, yang jelas kedua hal itu berbaur dalam hatinya saat ini. Ia marah karena Hiruma menganggap enteng dirinya dan semua yang dilakukan Hiruma kepada dirinya. Seolah ia wanita murahan yang tidak punya hati. Mamori ingin Hiruma memperlakukannya dengan lembut layaknya wanita yang dicintainya meskipun ia hanya mainan Hiruma. Lalu hal yang membuat Mamori kecewa adalah karena Hiruma yang begitu mudah menyerah untuk menyentuhnya. Tidak seperti pertama kali ia mengejar Mamori. Sisi liar di dalam dirinya memang telah bangkit sepenuhnya.

.

.

"Hiruma kumohon hentikan sebentar. Perutku mual sekali. Aku ingin muntah," ucap Mamori kepada Hiruma. Hiruma melihat wajah Mamori yang sedikit pucat. Ia lalu menghentikan permainannya. Mamori cepat-cepat berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia muntah lagi. Hiruma menyusulnya.

"Sepertinya kau harus ke dokter," Hiruma mengusap-usap punggung Mamori yang masih muntah. "Aku akan menemanimu," sambung Hiruma.

Mamori menghidupkan keran airnya dan membasuh mulutnya. Hiruma masih mengusap-usap punggungnya. Mamori benar-benar merasa tidak enak badan. Sepertinya ia memang harus ke dokter pikir Mamori. Setelahnya Mamori dan Hiruma kembali ke kamar. Mamori duduk di tempat tidurnya sementara Hiruma mulai mencari handuk di tasnya. Ia ingin mandi. Ia memutusan untuk tidak melanjutkan permainan. Selama Hiruma mencari pakaiannya, Mamori diam memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah ia pikirkan dari kemarin-kemarin. Hanya saja ia takut memikirkannya.

"Kau tidak ingin mandi?" tanya Hiruma pada Mamori. Mamori masih diam. "Kita bisa mandi bersama jika kau mau," tawar Hiruma. Mamori menggeleng dengan cepat. Pikirannya masih ke arah sesuatu yang menggangunya.

"Hiruma, bagaimana seandainya jika aku hamil?" tanya Mamori spontan. Hiruma terdiam. Sebenarnya ia memikirkan hal ini meskipun ia nampak tidak perduli. Ia memang selalu tidak menggunakan pengaman saat bermain jadi resiko itu sangat besar.

"Semuanya belum pasti. Kau harus memeriksakannya ke dokter dulu. Jangan cepat berspekulasi," jawab Hiruma. Mamori mengigit bibirnya pelan. Memang belum pasti semuanya, tapi setidaknya Hiruma memberikan jawaban yang menandakan ia siap untuk bertanggung jawab. Namun sampai Mamori menunggu selama beberapa detik, Hiruma tidak juga mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ia berlalu masuk ke kamar mandi Mamori dan mandi. Mamori tertunduk lesu.

Hiruma selesai mandi dan ia berpakaian. Mamori masih diam duduk di kasurnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Apa langkah ke depan yang harus ia lakukan jika hal itu memang benar-benar terjadi. Ditambah ia belum mendapatkan menstruasi bulan ini. Hal itu menambah keyakinan Mamori mengenai kondisinya saat ini. Bagaimana dengan orang tuanya? Dengan teman-temannya? Dengan dirinya sendiri dan dengan kehidupannya? Bagaimana Mamori menghadapinya setelah ini jika Hiruma menolak untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya karena mereka memang tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus terlebih keduanya memang saling membenci. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, semua karena nafsu yang menguasai mereka dan semua harus ia hadapi mau tidak mau karena itulah resikonya.

"Kau belum ingin mandi?" tanya Hiruma yang kini tengah memasang kancing pada kemejanya. Mamori menatap Hiruma sesaat.

"Hiruma, bisakah kita menikah tanpa cinta demi anak ini?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Mamori sambil duduk di depan Mamori.

"Semua belum pasti. Jangan cepat mengatakan jika kau hamil dan jangan mudah mengucapkan tentang pernikahan," jawabnya. Mamori memandang Hiruma dengan tatapan tajam. "Sekarang kau cepatlah mandi dan kita akan pergi ke dokter. Kita akan memastikannya," sambung Hiruma. Mamori menurut. Ia memasuki kamar mandinya dan mandi.

Hiruma termenung diam. Ia tahu memang kesalahannya telah meniduri Mamori berulang-ulang. Kesalahannya yang bisa tertarik kepada Mamori padahal ia membenci Mamori. Lalu jika perkiraan Mamori benar bahwa ia hamil, Hiruma sejujurnya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Menikah? Dia belum ingin memiliki status itu. Mempunyai anak? Ia belum siap menjadi seorang ayah. Lalu bagaimana caranya Hiruma menghindari hal itu jika terbukti benar Mamori hamil.

.

.

Mamori dan Hiruma sama-sama terdiam setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan dokter yang memeriksa Mamori. Hasilnya Mamori positif hamil. Jika saja mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang saling mencintai dan memiliki rumah tangga yang bahagia, pastilah keduanya akan sangat senang dengan hal tersebut. Namun kondisinya saat ini tidak seperti itu. Keduanya tidak saling mencintai dan keduanya bukan suami istri.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini," ajak Hiruma memecahkan kesunyian. Mamori bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Hiruma keluar dari rumah sakit. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil. Mamori dan Hiruma memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja hari ini.

Hiruma melihat Mamori hanya diam saja. Ia memandangi jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai pagi menjelang siang itu. Warga London banyak yang sedang bekerja di jam-jam seperti ini. Hiruma mengajak Mamori untuk duduk di taman. Hyde Park yang berlokasi tidak jauh dari rumah _flat_ Mamori di Paddington. Taman cukup sepi pagi menjelang siang itu. Hanya ada beberapa pasang orang tua dengan anjing mereka atau cucu mereka yang datang ke taman itu. Mamori hanya duduk diam di bangku taman sambil melamun. Hiruma duduk di sebelahnya. Cukup lama mereka berdiam diri.

"Apa langkah yang akan kau ambil?" tanya Hiruma akhirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Mamori jujur. "Tapi yang jelas aku tidak akan menggugurkan anak ini," sambung Mamori.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan semuanya?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Mamori ingin menyalahkan Hiruma atas semua hal yang menimpanya, namun ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Hiruma seorang karena dirinya juga berperan dalam masalah ini.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Mamori lagi. Hiruma menghela nafasnya berat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Bagaimana Hiruma menjelaskannya kepada orang tuanya. Bagaimana dengan hidupnya dan pekerjaannya. Kehidupannya memang bebas namun kali ini sudah cukup membuat Hiruma pusing pasalnya ia dan Mamori tidak saling mencintai.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan kepada kedua orang tuaku?" ucap Mamori pelan. Hiruma melihat mata Mamori basah oleh air mata.

Terbesit pikiran jahat di otak Hiruma. Bagaimana jika Mamori menggugurkan kandungannya atau ia menikah dengan orang lain yang ingin bertanggung jawab. Atau ia perlu membunuh Mamori untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Pikiran jahat merasuki Hiruma. Setan dan malaikat terus berperang di hatinya. Atau mereka memang harus benar-benar menikah karena hal yang tidak mereka inginkan. Lama Hiruma berperang dengan hatinya sementara Mamori menangis.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab," Mamori menoleh ke arah Hiruma dengan tatapan yang dalam. Tidak cukup percaya mendengar ucapan Hiruma yang seperti itu. "Tapi, aku punya beberapa syarat. _Yeeah like a some dillio_ ( _dillio sama arti dengan the deal, bahasa slang anak Inggris_ )" sambung Hiruma.

"Peraturan maksudmu?" tanya Mamori dengan tatapan bertanya. Hiruma mengangguk.

"Yeah, aku punya beberapa," jawab Hiruma. Mamori siap mendengarkan ucapan Hiruma mengenai peraturan yang ingin ia beritahu kepada Mamori. "Pertama, jika aku menginginkanmu maka kau harus menerimanya. Kedua, kau harus tinggal di apartemenku agar aku bisa menikmatimu kapan saja aku mau. Ketiga, berikan aku waktu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum aku bertanggung jawab. Hanya tiga saja untuk saat ini," Mamori menatap Hiruma tajam. Ia ingin marah dengan peraturan yang dibuat Hiruma atas keegoisannya sendiri. Di peraturan itu semuanya menguntungkan Hiruma dan Mamori merasa dirugikan.

"Apa konsekuensi jika aku menolak peraturanmu?" tanya Mamori dengan nada dingin.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu," jawab Hiruma acuh. Kali ini Mamori benar-benar marah. Ia langsung berdiri dari bangku taman dan ia menampar wajah Hiruma dengan keras. Tangan Mamori bergetar dan matanya mulai berair kembali. Hiruma menganggap masalah ini terlalu enteng dan memberatkan Mamori. Padahal awal semua ini terjadi karena ulah Hiruma. Hiruma mengusap wajahnya yang ditampar Mamori. Cukup pedas di pipi Hiruma.

"Kau memang benar-benar gila! Serendah itukah diriku di matamu?! Semua ini karena kesalahanmu dan aku yang menanggungnya seorang diri! Di mana otakmu?! _You are crusty!_ ( _crusty sama seperti istilah yang menggambarkan sesuatu yang sangat jelek, bahasa slang anak Inggris_ )" teriak Mamori dengan marah. Semua kekesalahannya menumpuk.

"Jangan berteriak-teriak, sialan. Kita selesaikan baik-baik. _Easy peasy girl_ ( _easy peasy sama seperti santai saja, bahasa slang anak Inggris_ ). Aku hanya mengajukan peraturan kepadamu. Terserah ingin kau setujui atau tidak. Kau yang memutuskannya," jawab Hiruma masih terlihat santai. Hiruma menarik pergelangan tangan Mamori dan Mamori segera menepisnya. Memang salah dari awal ia berhubungan dengan Hiruma pikir Mamori.

Mamori menatap Hiruma tajam. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan menjadi orang tua tunggal. Namun setidaknya anaknya itu punya status jika ia mempunyai ayah dan di sisi lain Mamori memikirkan orang tuanya. Apa yang akan ia katakan kepada orang tuanya mengenai Hiruma. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka yang telah baik merawat Mamori. Saat ini ia tengah memperjuangkan hak anaknya untuk memiliki seorang ayah. Mamori juga ingin Hiruma bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memutuskan menikah denganku?" tanya Mamori pada Hiruma. Hiruma melepaskan nafasnya dengan pelan. Ia sedikit mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu kapan pastinya. "Putuskanlah segera sebelum kandunganku membesar dan semua orang tahu," sambung Mamori. Mamori menerima persyaratan dari Hiruma setelah ia memikirkan banyak hal. Hiruma nampak diam mendengar perkataan Mamori. Ia juga memikirkan banyak hal.

.

.

Sebulan sudah terlewati dan selama itu Mamori tinggal bersama Hiruma di apartemennya. Perut Mamori sudah sedikit mengalami perubahan namun ia masih bisa menutupinya. Seperti pasangan muda yang baru menikah dan istri yang hamil muda, hidup mereka bahagia, tapi pada kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Sungguh jauh dari gambaran tersebut. Mamori seminggu sekali tetap pulang ke rumah orang tuanya di Edensor. Orang tua Mamori tidak curiga dengan kondisi Mamori yang hamil saat itu. Mamori terus merahasiakannya. Di kantor pun sama seperti itu, Hiruma dan Mamori tidak berbicara satu sama lain kecuali urusan kantor.

Hiruma dan Mamori baru pulang bekerja dari kantor. Hiruma langsung berbaring di sofa sementara Mamori langsung menuju dapur. Ia menghangatkan masakan instan yang mereka beli untuk makan malam. Mamori berperan seperti seorang istri padahal kenyataannya mereka berdua belum menikah.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Kau bisa makan," ucap Mamori. Setelahnya Mamori masuk ke kamar Hiruma dan ia memutuskan untuk mandi. Hiruma makan sendirian.

Setelah Hiruma makan ia menuju kamarnya dan mendapati Mamori yang masih mandi. Hiruma kemudian menyalahkan televisinya. Hari masih terang benderang di London padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Musim panas yang artinya siang lebih panjang di belahan Eropa. Tetapi musim panas di London memang sangat panas, tidak seperti di negara belahan Eropa lainnya yang masih dingin di saat musim panas namun juga tidak sepanas di Barcelona pikir Hiruma. Cuaca juga tidak menentu, meskipun musim panas, hujan kadang turun dan mendung kadang terlihat tiba-tiba di London. Hiruma sedang menonton _BBC News_ ketika Mamori selesai mandi.

"Ponselmu tadi berbunyi," Hiruma memberitahu Mamori. Mamori segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengeceknya. Pesan dari ibunya yang mengatakan jika mereka punya peliharaan baru. Seekor kucing persia yang dibeli oleh ibunya pagi tadi. Mamori segera membalas pesannya.

"Kau wangi sekali ketika sudah selesai mandi," Mamori kaget karena Hiruma sudah memeluknya dari belakang. Hiruma menciumi pundak Mamori yang tanpa penutup. Mamori membiarkannya dan ia tetap membalas pesan dari ibunya. "Pesan dari ibumu?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk.

"Aku ingin berpakaian. Lepaskan," pinta Mamori. Hiruma tidak menurutinya. Bahkan Hiruma semakin erat memeluk Mamori.

"Ayo bermain. Wangimu mengodaku," bisik Hiruma di telinga Mamori. Mamori langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hiruma. Hiruma langsung menatap mata Mamori dan ia juga langsung mencium Mamori. Sisi liar di diri Mamori membiarkan hal itu. Pikirnya Hiruma nantinya juga akan menjadi suaminya, dia ingin bertanggung jawab namun belum tahu kapan Hiruma akan menikahinya.

"Bukankah kau memang selalu seperti ini," jawab Mamori. Mamori menarik kepala Hiruma dan ia menciumnya. Mereka saling balas satu sama lain. "Bermainlah sepuasmu," Ia lalu membiarkan Hiruma bermain dengannya.

"Kau hamil jadi semakin _sexy_ ," ucap Hiruma. Mamori membelai kepala Hiruma dengan pelan. Kebenciannya yang bertumpuk-tumpuk itu seolah hilang entah kemana semenjak ia banyak mengenal kehidupan Hiruma lebih dalam.

Hiruma memainkan rambut Mamori yang berbaring di sampingnya. Mereka berdua lelah bermain. Mamori mengusap-usap perutnya. Ada yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Hiruma. Mengenai kepastian kapan Hiruma akan menikahinya. Mamori harus bertanya, ini sudah sebulan semenjak mereka membicarakan hal itu di taman Hyde Park.

"Hiruma- _kun_ , kapan kau akan melaksanakan janjimu?" tanya Mamori pelan. Hiruma nampak berhenti memainkan rambut Mamori.

"Sabar saja, aku akan melaksanakan janji sialanku itu," jawab Hiruma. Jawaban Hiruma terdengar tidak meyakinkan sama sekali. Mamori kembali mendesaknya.

"Kapan? Ini sudah terlalu lama?" desak Mamori. Hiruma membuang nafasnya dengan sedikit kasar. "Kumohon pikirkanlah Hiruma, atau kita berdua akan semakin sulit untuk kedepan," sambung Mamori.

Hiruma tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa. Sejujurnya ia ingin melarikan diri dan lepas dari tanggung jawabnya, namun itu sangat sulit ia lakukan. Ia yang memulai semuanya dan sepenuhnya bukan kesalahan Mamori. Ia benar-benar akan menjadi pecundang jika ia meninggalkan Mamori. Tapi lagi-lagi setan di dalam dirinya mengganggu dan ia berbisik untuk melepaskan saja tanggung jawab itu. Dan oleh karena itulah Hiruma saat ini ragu untuk bertanggung jawab. Banyak faktor yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku akan memikirkannya. Dalam beberapa hari aku akan memberikan jawaban kepadamu," Mamori mengertakan giginya. Hiruma bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Mamori membenarkan rambutnya serta berpakaian. Ia tidak ingin mimpi buruk terjadi kepadanya.

.

.

Siang itu Mamori menyusuri kawasan Soho yang sangat ramai karena musim liburan sekolah. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bekerja karena pagi tadi Mamori merasakan tubuhnya kurang sehat. Ia masih sering mual dan muntah. Hiruma menyarankan agar Mamori tidak bekerja dan Mamori menyetujuinya. Setelah agak siang Mamori merasa tubuhnya sudah membaik. Ia keluar dari apartemen Hiruma yang memang terletak di daerah Soho. Banyak pusat perbelanjaan di sana. Mamori menyusurinya sambil membeli beberapa bahan masakan di Chinatown dan beberapa potong pakaian karena banyak pakaiannya yang sudah tidak muat akibat kehamilannya itu.

Sudah dua minggu ini Mamori tidak pulang ke rumah orang tuanya di Edensor. Itu semua karena kandungannya yang sudah memasuki usia sepuluh minggu. Tentu saja kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa lagi dibohongi mengenai kondisi Mamori saat ini. Rencananya Mamori akan pulang setelah memastikan Hiruma benar-benar akan menikahinya. Beberapa kali Mamori pernah bertanya lagi kepada Hiruma namun jawaban yang Mamori terima masih sama. Sebenarnya Mamori sudah hilang sabar terhadap ulah Hiruma, namun demi status anaknya ia menguatkan dirinya.

"Hei Mamori!" Mamori menoleh kaget karena ada yang memanggilnya. Mamori melihat seorang wanita keturunan Asia. Namanya Agnya Rozhdestvenskiy. Wanita China keturunan Polandia. Ibunya mempunyai restoran China di daerah tersebut sedangkan ayahnya bekerja di maskapai penerbangan sebagai Pilot. Dia adalah teman Mamori ketika mereka sama-sama kuliah dulu.

"Hai Agnya!" sapa Mamori dengan senyumnya. Ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan temannya itu. Mereka dulu sempat beberapa kali sekelas di kampus. "Apa kabarmu?" tanya Mamori sambil memeluk temannya. Teman Mamori itu tersenyum lebar. Wajah cantik perpaduan dua negara sangat khas di dirinya.

"Baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Agnya. Mamori menjawabnya baik-baik saja. Lalu teman Mamori itu melihat perut Mamori yang sedikit membuncit. Meskipun Mamori menutupinya dari tadi namun masih terlihat jelas. "Kau hamil?" tanyanya langsung. Mamori tahu pertanyaan itu akan terlontar dari temannya. Mamori memutuskan menjawab apa adanya.

"Ya, usia kandunganku sudah sepuluh minggu," jawab Mamori. Temannya itu nampak bahagia mendengar hal tersebut. Ia kemudian mengajak Mamori untuk masuk ke dalam restoran ibunya. "Kenapa kau menikah tidak mengundangku?" tanya Agnya. Lagi-lagi Mamori tahu pertanyaan itu akan ditanyakan temannya.

"Kami belum menikah. Kami baru bertunangan saja," jawab Mamori. Lebih baik ia menjawab dengan jawaban bohong daripada temannya akan bertanya lagi. Terlihat reaksi santai saja pada diri teman Mamori. Hal tersebut memang sudah biasa di negara ini. Terutama kota besar seperti London.

"Selamat. Kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi orang tua. Hmm… lalu siapa tunanganmu itu? Perkenalkan ia kepadaku," ucapnya dengan semangat. Mamori hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum simpul.

"Nanti aku akan perkenalkan. Dia orang yang sedikit pemalu," jawab Mamori diikuti dengan senyumnya.

Setelahnya Mamori diajak oleh temannya itu untuk makan siang direstorannya. Lalu mereka bercerita-cerita mengenang masa perkuliahan mereka dulu. Tidak terasa sudah mulai agak sore ketika Mamori pulang dari berbelanja. Ia pulang ke apartemen Hiruma dan termenung di sana. Ia memikirkan pertanyaan dari temannya tadi, untunglah temannya itu sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya dan Mamori bisa berbohong sedikit. Lalu jika temannya yang lain atau orang tuanya yang bertanya, apa yang harus Mamori jawab. Akhirnya, Mamori memutuskan untuk mendesak Hiruma hari ini. Ia butuh kepastian

.

.

"Hiruma- _kun_ bisa kita bicara?" tanya Mamori setelah Hiruma selesai makan malam.

"Apa?" tanya Hiruma singkat. Hiruma sudah tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan Mamori.

"Mengenai janjimu, kapan kau akan melaksanakannya?" tanya Mamori langsung. Wajah Hiruma terlihat datar, ia tidak kaget dengan pertanyaan Mamori karena memang ia sudah memperkirakannya.

"Aku belum tahu. Aku belum memiliki keputusan," jawab Hiruma jujur. Ia menatap Mamori yang duduk di depannya. Mamori memejamkan matanya mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan marahnya yang siap meledak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mamori masih berusaha untuk sabar.

"Aku tidak ingin seperti ini Mamori! Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan masa depanku… bagaimana dengan orang tuaku? Aku belum siap menikah untuk sekarang ini!" jawab Hiruma dengan satu tarikan nafas. Mamori menatapnya lagi dengan tajam. Marahnya sudah bertumpuk dan akan meledak.

"Menghancurkan masa depanmu? Kau yang menghancurkan hidupku, Hiruma! Bagaimana denganku?! Aku lebih tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan kepada kedua orang tuaku mengenai ini! Kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri!" marah Mamori meledak. Hiruma menatap Mamori tajam. Ia tidak suka didesak seperti itu.

"Hentikan, sialan! Jangan mendesakku!" marah Hiruma. Ia sampai berdiri dari bangku meja makannya. Mamori dengan cepat menahan tangan Hiruma. Ia juga ikut berdiri.

"Jika aku tidak mendesakmu seperti ini kapan aku dapat kepastian! Kau selalu menghindar! Kau ingin lari dari tanggung jawabmu. Ini anakmu Hiruma! Bukan orang lain!" marah Mamori. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Tidak pernah ia marah seperti itu seumur hidupnya. Mamori sadar hal itu tidak baik untuk kandungannya, namun ingin bagaimana lagi, Hiruma tidak bisa dihadapi dengan lembut sekarang ini.

Hiruma mengusap wajahnya. Kalau bisa ia ingin melewati peristiwa ini dalam hidupnya. Hiruma tahu ini memang kesalahannya namun sebagai manusia ia juga punya sisi yang lebih jahat lagi di dalam dirinya. Ia ingin lari dari tanggung jawab. Ia ingin hidup seperti dulu sebelum ia bertemu dengan Mamori. Ia ingin mengulangnya dari awal jika ia punya kesempatan untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Seharusnya ia memang harus tetap membenci Mamori apa pun yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak ingin seperti ini, Hiruma! Sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini?!" tanya Mamori kepada Hiruma. Ia ingin menangis, tapi ditahannya.

"Aku tahu! Tapi biarkan aku berpikir, Mamori! Ini tidak mudah untuk dijalani, brengsek!" Hiruma balas membentak Mamori. " _This make me lost the plot!_ ( _lost the plot sama seperti gone crazy, bahasa slang anak Inggris_ )" umpat Hiruma.

"Terlalu lama untukmu berpikir. Hal ini semakin besar! Aku tidak bisa terus menutupinya dari kedua orang tuaku dan teman-teman di kantor!" Mamori kali ini menangis. Ia sampai terduduk di lantai. "Aku hanya meminta ini kepadamu. Tidak lebih, Hiruma," sambung Mamori.

"Menikah itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk di jalani. Banyak yang harus dihadapi," elak Hiruma. "Menghidupimu, menghidupi anak, belum masalah lainnya. Itu semua harus dihadapi dalam pernikahan. Kau pikir itu hal mudah?!" tanya Hiruma pada Mamori. Ia berkacak pinggang menatap Mamori.

"Hanya menikahiku saja sampai anak ini lahir. Setelahnya kita bisa bercerai! Hanya itu saja keinginanku. Setidaknya kau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau perbuat dan mengakui ini adalah anakmu. Dia butuh nama seorang ayah di surat lahirnya nanti!" balas Mamori. Hiruma melihat Mamori yang duduk di lantai sambil menangis.

"Berapa usia kandunganmu sekarang?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada dingin.

"Sepuluh minggu," jawab Mamori. Hiruma menghela nafasnya dengan perlahan. Ia tidak tahu menahu hal itu.

Hiruma diam sambil terus menatap Mamori. Perut Mamori memang sudah tidak terlihat datar lagi. Benar seperti yang Mamori katakan. Ia memang tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi dari orang-orang. Terbersit di benak Hiruma untuk menyuruh Mamori menggugurkan kandungannya. Namun itu sama saja dengan membunuh. Hiruma langsung menghapus pikiran itu. Sudah cukup, hidupnya sudah cukup buruk karena menghamili Mamori dan ia tidak ingin menambahnya dengan membunuh anaknya sendiri. Ia mencoba berpikir dengan tenang.

"Berdirilah, jangan duduk di lantai," Hiruma membantu Mamori untuk berdiri. Mamori masih menangis. "Akan aku ambilkan air minum," sambung Hiruma setelah ia mendudukkan Mamori ke kursi meja makan kembali.

Hiruma membuatkan Mamori teh manis hangat agar Mamori tenang. Ia menatap mata Mamori yang sembab. Ia membiarkan Mamori tenang dari tangisannya. Tidak ada suara apa pun dari Mamori bahkan teh buatan Hiruma tidak disentuhnya sama sekali. Yang Mamori inginkan dari Hiruma hanya tanggung jawabnya. Tidak ada yang lain. Hiruma juga tidak mengajak Mamori membahas hal itu lagi. Ia seolah larut memikirkan sesuatu. Tepatnya memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Membuang rasa egoisnya demi Mamori dan anaknya atau tetap menuruti egonya.

.

.

Hiruma bangun dari tidurnya pagi itu. Hujan deras di London. Langit pun mendung. Hiruma melihat ke sampingnya. Tidak ada Mamori di sana. Mungkin Mamori sedang di dapur, memasak pikir Hiruma. Ia menatap langit-langitnya sembari berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia belum menemukan jawabanya. Egonya besar sekali mengalahkan logikanya sendiri. Karena lelah berpikir Hiruma memutuskan untuk ke dapur melihat Mamori. Ia ingin menyapanya pagi itu. Hiruma sadar ia membentak Mamori kemarin. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah. Oh ada apa ini? Biasanya dulu Hiruma tidak segan-segan membentak Mamori atau menghinanya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Hiruma segera menepisnya dan berpikir di dalam kepalanya sendiri bahwa hal itu terjadi karena ia merasa kasihan kepada Mamori.

Hiruma melihat ke dapur namun Mamori tidak ada di sana. Kemudian ia melihat ke ruang tamu, Mamori juga tidak ada di sana. Di toilet tamu juga Mamori tidak ada. Hiruma kembali ke dapur untuk minum dan makan. Biasanya Mamori menyiapkan makan pagi untuknya. Di dapur ketika Hiruma melihat ke atas meja, tidak ada apa pun di sana. Bahkan susu panas pun tidak ada. Hiruma mulai mengernyit heran. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah kulkasnya. Namun Hiruma berhenti sebelum membukanya. Ada memo yang ditempel di kulkas dengan tempelan kulkas. Pesan dari Mamori.

 _Aku akan pergi selamanya dan jangan mencariku. Aku akan membesarkan anak ini seorang diri tanpamu. Aku tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapa pun jika ini adalah anakmu. Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan kepadaku. Kuharap hidupmu tentram setelah kepergianku. Jaga hidupmu baik-baik, jangan sampai jatuh ke lobang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Selamat tinggal._

 _Mamori_

Hiruma terdiam membaca pesan dari Mamori. Tidak menyangka jika Mamori akan meninggalkannya. Lama ia berdiri di depan kulkasnya sambil menatap tulisan Mamori. Rasa lapar dan hausnya hilang. Hiruma baru sadar setelah petir keras terdengar. Ia mengambil pesan yang di tulis Mamori tersebut lalu membawanya ke kamar. Di kamar Hiruma menatap surat itu. Di dalam pikirannya saat ini banyak sekali pertanyaan berkecamuk. Kemana Mamori pergi? Sekarang ada di mana Mamori? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mengapa Mamori meninggalkannya? Apakah ia tidak butuh dirinya untuk bertanggung jawab? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain terus berjejalan di kepala Hiruma. Sekarang ia benar-benar kehilangan Mamori. Hiruma baru menyadarinya jika ia merasa kehilangan. Rumahnya seperti tidak bernyawa tanpa kehadiran Mamori.

"Oh tuhaaaannn…." erang Hiruma sambil menarik-narik rambutnya. Ada rindu yang tidak tertahan dan juga rasa bersalah yang menumpuk di dalam diri Hiruma. Kini ia menyadari arti Mamori di hidupnya

.

.

Ayah dan ibu Mamori menatap putri mereka yang hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya dari tadi. Ia menunduk sambil terus melamum. Sudah dua hari semenjak kedatangan Mamori ke Edensor. Mamori juga sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada kedua orang tuanya. Ia banyak-banyak meminta maaf kepada kedua orang tuanya. Mereka tidak menyalahkan Mamori atas peristiwa yang dialami Mamori saat ini.

"Sayang, makanlah. Makananmu sudah dingin," ayah Mamori mengusap pelan punggung Mamori. Hal itu menyadarkan Mamori. Ia melihat wajah ayah dan ibunya yang kini menatapnya.

"Hmm… aku akan makan," jawab Mamori singkat. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan terpaksa.

"Jangan tidak makan. Kau harus makan. Anakmu juga perlu nutrisi. Usia kandunganmu saat ini sangat rawan. Jika kandunganmu tidak kuat kau bisa sakit atau bahkan keguguran," nasehat ibunya. Mamori mau tidak mau menyuap makanannya ke dalam mulut. Kedua orang tua Mamori memandangnya dengan iba. Meskipun Mamori bukan dari darah daging mereka, namun mereka amat sangat menyayanginya.

Setelah Mamori makan siang, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya. Di dekat rumahnya ada sungai yang sangat indah dan mansion yang sangat terkenal di Inggris raya. Chatworth House. Edensor memang indah. Banyak wisatawan asing mengunjungi desa mereka. Desa yang mirip seperti negeri khayalan. Mamori duduk termenung di dekat sungai. Pikirannya kacau. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti memintanya kepada Hiruma dan ia tidak akan mengemis-ngemis lagi. Orang tuanya juga sudah tahu hal itu. Namun yang sekarang Mamori pikirkan adalah, bagaimana keadaan Hiruma saat ini setelah ia benar-benar pergi. Apa Hiruma mencarinya atau Hiruma senang dengan hal ini.

Setelah cukup lama Mamori termenung di pinggir sungai ia memutuskan untuk pulang karena tiba-tiba hujan gerimis turun. Mamori awalnya tidak sadar jika langit sudah mendung dari tadi. Cuaca di Inggris memang aneh. Musim panas seperti ini hujan deras bisa tiba-tiba turun. Berbeda dengan Jepang negara kelahirannya dulu. Cuaca masih bisa diprediksi. Mamori sedikit berlari menghindari hujan. Rumput-rumput hijau yang ia pijak terasa licin. Mamori berhati-hati berjalan. Namun sayang karena memang sudah takdir dari yang maha kuasa, Mamori terpeleset jatuh. Rasa sakit menyerang perutnya. Mamori berteriak meminta tolong. Tetangga terdekat yang rumahnya berada di dekat sungai langsung keluar dan melihat Mamori. Ia segera menolongnya. Tetangganya kaget mendapati banyak darah yang keluar dari celana Mamori. Saat menyadari itu Mamori tiba-tiba pingsan. Ia tidak ingat apa pun setelahnya.

.

.

Hiruma memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkiran. Kemudian ia melihat kertas yang sudah sedikit lusuh karena terus ia lihat beberapa hari ini. Sekarang Hiruma berada di Edensor, ia berhasil menemukan alamat rumah orang tua Mamori. Hiruma mencari rumah yang cocok dengan alamat rumah tersebut. Dan ia berhenti setelah menemukannya. Rumah batu dengan atap-atap kayu. Rumah khas pedesaan Inggris lama. Halamannya penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Rumah kecil namun sangat asri. Hiruma memberanikan dirinya untuk mengetuk pintunya. Cukup lama ia menunggu dan sekarang Hiruma melihat wanita tua berambut coklat keputihan dan mata biru terang. Matanya mengingatkan Hiruma pada mata Mamori. Hiruma sedikit kaget dengan hal itu, apa mungkin ia salah rumah pikir Hiruma. Tapi ia sempat berpikir juga jika Mamori berdarah campuran, karena yang ia lihat bukanlah orang Asia melainkan orang Eropa. Hiruma memang tidak tahu jika Mamori adalah anak adopsi.

"Mencari siapa?" tanyanya. Hiruma sedikit ragu untuk menanyakan tentang Mamori.

"Apakah benar ini rumah Mamori Anezaki?" tanyanya. Ibu Mamori menaikkan sedikit alis matanya ketika Hiruma bertanya.

"Ya saya ibunya," jawab ibu Mamori. Sekarang Hiruma yang mengernyit heran. Namun ia cepat-cepat menepis keheranannya itu. "Anda siapa?" tanyanya.

"Saya teman satu kantornya," jawab Hiruma. Hiruma bisa melihat tatapan mata ibu Mamori menyelidik ke arahnya. "Bisakah saya bertemu dengannya?" tanya Hiruma dengan sopan. Ia tidak ingin menambah masalah. Ibu Mamori semakin menyelidiki Hiruma dengan mata birunya itu. Hiruma sedikit risih.

"Anak saya sedang sakit. Maaf dan jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, sampaikan saja nanti saya akan memberitahunya," jawab ibu Mamori. Hiruma terdiam beberapa saat. Ibu Mamori masih memandanginya seperti tadi.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menemuinya sebentar. Aku ingin tahu keadaannya," ibu Mamori lagi-lagi memandangi Hiruma dengan menyelidik. Firasatnya mulai mengatakan siapa Hiruma sebenarnya.

"Apakah kau laki-laki yang telah menghamili anakku?" tanya ibu Hiruma langsung. Hiruma terdiam. Lidahnya keluh untuk menjawab. Namun ia hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ya itu saya," aku Hiruma akhirnya. Tatapan mata ibu Hiruma tetap sama. Masih menyelidiki Hiruma. Tujuan Hiruma adalah untuk melihat Mamori. Ia ingin minta maaf kepada Mamori dan siap untuk menikahinya. Hiruma sudah memikirkannya beberapa hari ini dan ia mendapatkan keputusan yang tepat.

"Kau telah membuat anakku menderita dan karenamu juga ia harus keguguran! Karena memikirkanmu ia harus mengalami itu!" marah ibu Mamori. Hiruma kaget luar biasa mendengar hal itu. Ibu Mamori berusaha mengatur emosinya.

" _Blimey_! ( _sama arti dengan My Goodness, bahasa slang anak Inggris_ )" Hiruma mengumpat kaget mendengar ucapan ibu Mamori.

"Kuharap kau segera bertindak cepat. Anakku bukan barang yang bisa kau permainkan. Dia wanita baik-baik yang menjaga kehormatannya. Jika kau laki-laki, maka kau harus berpikir untuknya," ucap ibu Mamori dengan nada tenang namun di ucapannya jelas terkandung isarat yang mengatakan ketegasan untuk Hiruma.

"Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya. Kumohon," pinta Hiruma. Ibu Mamori berpikir sejenak sebelum ia membuka lebar pintu rumahnya. Kemudian Hiruma dipersilahkan masuk. Ibu Mamori mengantarkan Hiruma menuju kamar Mamori. Emosi ibunya sudah mulai redah karena ia berusaha mengerti dengan tujuan Hiruma menemui Mamori.

"Jadi itu laki-laki yang telah mempermainkan Mamori. Aku perlu memberinya pelajaran," ibu Mamori langsung menahan suaminya ketika melihat Hiruma.

"Jangan, sayang. Kita lihat apa tujuannya kemari. Jika ia ingin bertanggung jawab maka tidak ada yang akan kita lakukan dan jika tujuannya untuk mencampakan Mamori lagi maka kau boleh bertindak," ucap istrinya sambil menahan lengan suaminya. Ayahnya mencoba meredam emosi yang memuncak. Orang tua mana yang tidak marah dalam kondisi seperti ini.

.

.

Mamori berbaring di kamarnya sambil menangis. Ia kehilangan anaknya. Anaknya dan Hiruma tepatnya. Hiruma yang masuk ke dalam kamar Mamori dengan perlahan mendekatinya. Mamori tidak berbalik sedikit pun ke arah Hiruma. Hiruma dengan perlahan mengusap punggung Mamori. Mamori langsung menoleh dan ia kaget mendapati Hiruma di sana. Pertamanya Mamori kira itu hanya mimpi.

"Kau pucat sekali," ucap Hiruma setelah ia melihat wajah Mamori.

"Kau?!" tanya Mamori tidak percaya.

"Ya ini aku. Aku datang untuk melihatmu," jawab Hiruma. Mamori yang awalnya menangis kini terlihat marah. Ia marah karena Hiruma menyusulnya padahal Mamori menyuruh Hiruma tidak usah mengurusinya lagi.

"Kenapa kau kemari?!" tanya Mamori dengan marah.

"Untuk mengajakmu menikah denganku," jawab Hiruma pelan. Mata Mamori sembab karena menangis. Hiruma tidak tega melihatnya. Ia tahu Mamori pasti sangat sedih karena keguguran. Hiruma tidak sanggup bertanya bagaimana kondisi Mamori saat ini. Dari yang Hiruma lihat Mamori sungguh sangat menyedihkan.

"Tidak perlu! Aku sudah keguguran! Kau senang?! Bukankah itu maumu dulu?!" amuk Mamori. Ia menanggis melihat Hiruma. Ia benar-benar marah. "Aku tidak perlu menikah dengamu lagi! Pergilah dan cari wanita lain untuk kau tiduri!" sambung Mamori masih marah.

Hiruma menggeleng dengan pelan. Ia tahu ia memang salah dan dulu sempat menyuruh Mamori menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi kini, Hiruma menyesal. Ia menyesal telah berbuat jahat pada Mamori. Jika saja ia menerima permintaan Mamori waktu itu, Mamori tidak akan seperti ini. Mamori tidak akan pergi ke sungai hanya untuk mencari ketenangan akibat _stress_ karena dirinya. Dan Mamori tidak akan terpeleset lalu kandungannya gugur.

"Pergi dari sini sekarang juga! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi! Pergilah! Aku membencimu!" teriak Mamori sambil melempar Hiruma dengan bantal dan barang apa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

"Mamori, tenanglah dulu! Kumohon!" Mamori berteriak kembali. Kedua orang tua Mamori segera masuk dan menenangkan Mamori. Hiruma mundur sambil melihat hal itu dari dekat pintu. Ia yang telah salah karena membuat keadaan Mamori seperti itu.

"Ia sudah membuat keputusan dan kuharap kau bisa menerimanya. Dia tidak ingin menemuimu lagi jadi jangan pernah kau tunjukan wajahmu itu padanya," ucap ayah Mamori dengan nada dingin. Hiruma diam, tidak menyangka dengan penolakan Mamori. Hari ini dia mengalami dua kejadian. Ia kehilangan anaknya dan penolakan Mamori. Wanita yang dulu dibencinya dan ia buat sebagai mainan pemuas nafsunya dan sekarang wanita itu berada paling tinggi di hatinya. Tempat yang selama ini tertutup kabut kebencian.

.

.

Kehidupan berjalan dengan cepat. Sekarang London sudah memasuki musim dingin. Salju tidak banyak turun di London. Namun udara sangat dingin. Hiruma melihat jendela kantornya yang sudah berembun. Gedung Parlemen Inggris terlihat dari jendela itu. Jam Big Ben terlihat kecil dari jendela tersebut. Jalanan di Waterloo dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Kedai-kedai kopi penuh karena orang berhangat di sana. Sudah beberapa bulan ia tidak melihat Mamori. Terakhir semenjak Hiruma ke rumah orang tua Mamori untuk kedua kalinya pada akhir musim panas. Namun Mamori lagi-lagi bersikap dingin padanya. Mamori menolaknya lagi. Hiruma tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Yang ada saat ini ia merasa terpuruk. Baru kali ini ia dipermainkan perasaannya hanya demi satu wanita.

Hiruma tidak tahu kapan rasa cinta itu muncul di hatinya, namun ia menyadarinya semenjak Mamori keluar dari rumahnya. Tiba-tiba ada rasa rindu yang begitu dalam dan rasa kehilangan yang teramat sangat terus menghantuinya. Di samping itu, rasa bersalah pada Mamori juga terus membebaninya. Ketika ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya, ternyata semuanya sudah terlambat. Ia bahkan harus menerima kenyataan bahwa anaknya tidak selamat. Hiruma terpukul dengan hal itu. Ia berdiam diri di apartemennya selama seminggu. Kakaknya adalah tempat cerita Hiruma. Ia cukup tidak percaya Hiruma telah mempunyai seorang anak meskipun anaknya tidak selamat. Kakaknya terus menguatkan Hiruma dan memberi dorongan kepadanya saat ia merasa terpuruk.

"Mamori, aku merindukanmu…" ucap Hiruma pelan. Ucapan dari hatinya yang terdalam. Ia benar-benar merindukan Mamori. Tidak ada kebohongan di ucapannya itu.

.

.

" _Mom…dad_ , kita hanya pergi seminggu ke sana," ucap Mamori karena ibunya membawa banyak pakaian. Mereka akan ke Jepang. Mamori mendapat undangan pernikahan dari teman masa kecilnya di panti asuhan. Ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk datang ke sana.

Keadaan Mamori sudah sangat membaik. Hanya mentalnya yang masih sedikit terpukul dengan kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa bulan lalu. Ia sudah mengikhlaskan semuanya. Anaknya dan Hiruma. Ia sudah melepaskan keduanya. Mamori bertekad untuk melupakan Hiruma, orang yang telah membuat hidupnya berantakan. Sekarang Mamori tengah menata ulang hidupnya. Ia ingin membuka lembaran baru hidupnya.

"Oh sayang, kita bisa menambah waktu liburan kita. Kurasa dua minggu atau sebulan tidak apa-apa di sana," jawab ibunya. Ia ingin Mamori bangkit kembali. Mungkin ketika bertemu dengan teman-teman dan keluarganya di panti asuhan Mamori akan benar-benar melupakan kejadian itu. Ibunya ingin yang terbaik untuk Mamori.

" _Dad_ , apa _dad_ setuju untuk lama-lama di Jepang?" tanya Mamori. Ayahnya mengangguk dengan tegas. Mamori segera memeluknya. Ia juga sangat rindu dengan negaranya itu. Terakhir Mamori berkunjung adalah tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Oke sayang, sekarang kau pergilah tidur ke kamarmu. Besok kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi. Jangan sampai kau lelah," ayahnya mengantar Mamori sampai ke pintu kamarnya. Ia kemudian mencium dahi Mamori dan mengusap kepalanya.

Setelah berada di dalam kamar, Mamori berbaring di kasurnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi. Sejujurnya Mamori sedang memikirkan Hiruma. Bukan mudah menghapus ingatan antara dirinya dan Hiruma yang tinggal bersama selama kurang lebih dua bulanan. Banyak hal terjadi di antara mereka, Mamori juga mengenal Hiruma dengan baik karena seringnya mereka bersama. Mamori juga merindukan sentuhan Hiruma yang dulu hampir setiap hari ia dapatkan. Meskipun kebencian di antara mereka sebenarnya tidak berdasar. Entah apa alasan kebencian yang mereka katakan itu. Tidak jelas sama sekali. Namun karena hal itulah keduanya mengenal satu sama lain dengan cukup baik. Mamori tahu kebiasaan Hiruma di rumahnya dan Hiruma tahu kebiasaan Mamori.

Mamori menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia sudah memaafkan semua kesalahan Hiruma kepadanya. Ia ingin memulai hidup baru untuk dirinya. Dan ia juga akan menghapus rasa terpendam yang sempat ada ia simpan untuk Hiruma. Rasa itu sangat besar, bahkan sekarang Mamori masih memilikinya. Rasa itu timbul tiba-tiba saja di dalam diri Mamori dan ketika ia menyadarinya ia tahu itu tidak akan terbalas karena Hiruma hanya menganggapnya sebagai mainan.

"Kuharap kau sekarang baik-baik saja…" ucap Mamori pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Terbayang dihayalannya ciuman lembut Hiruma di bibirnya. Mamori tahu Hiruma sudah berubah. Ia sudah berjanji pada Mamori di hari terakhir mereka bertemu beberapa bulan lalu.

.

.

Hiruma membolak-balik tiket pesawat yang sebentar lagi akan membawanya ke benua seberang. Benua Asia sedang menunggunya untuk datang ke sana. Hiruma berada di bandara Heathrow. Ia berada di terminal satu keberangkatan Internasional. Pesawat ke Jepang akan berangkat empat puluh menit lagi. Hiruma pergi ke sana karena menyusul keluarganya yang sudah pergi lebih dulu minggu lalu. Ada acara keluarga di sana serta merayakan natal bersama dan semua sanak saudara Hiruma berkumpul.

" _Yeah, I'm going away for a fortnight to Japan for my Christmas_ , ( _fortnight sama seperti two weeks, istilah slang anak Inggris_ )" Hiruma menjawab telpon dari temannya. " _Oke cheerio_ , ( _cheerio sama seperti saying goodbye dengan teman akrab, bahasa slang anak Inggris_ )" Hiruma langsung menyimpan ponselnya ke saku celananya setelah ia menerima telpon.

Saat Hiruma baru akan membaca koran yang tersedia di bandara, ia melihat seorang yang sangat dikenalnya masuk pintu ruang tunggu. Ia tertawa bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. _Deg_! Jantung Hiruma berdetak keras sekali. Sosok yang ia rindukan. Keramaian di ruang tunggu itu seakan menguap begitu saja. Ia terpaku menatap sosok itu.

"Mamori…" ucap Hiruma pelan. Mamori merasa seperti ada orang yang menyebut namanya. Suara Hiruma sangat-sangat pelan namun Mamori seperti menerima radar dari suara tersebut. Ia langsung menoleh mencari orang yang menyebut namanya. Saat itu pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

"Hiruma- _kun_ …" keduanya saling pandang dalam diam. Pikiran mereka masing-masing sedang berkutat. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan. Menyapa atau pergi pura-pura tidak melihat.

Hiruma melangkah maju. Kakinya bergerak sendiri untuk mendekati Mamori. Itu semua karena rasa yang tidak tertahan di diri Hiruma. Mamori hanya diam. Kakinya seperti keras dan tidak ingin bergerak. Melihat Hiruma yang mendekatinya membuat darah Mamori berdesir. Ia merasa seperti mengulang perasaan yang ia rasakan dulu. Perasaan yang ia kubur dalam-dalam tadi malam seolah keluar seperti soda yang membuncah. Ternyata memang rasa cintanya itu masih ada dan kuat meskipun ditutupi, ditempah, dihindari dan dikubur. Kedua orang tua Mamori hanya melihat hal itu dan mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkannya.

"Apa kabar?" sapa Hiruma. Mamori melihat Hiruma lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kali ia lihat. Ia pasti jarang makan pikir Mamori dan tidak ada yang memasakannya makanan lagi.

"Baik," jawab Mamori dengan gugup. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak cukup baik," jawab Hiruma. Mamori hanya mengangguk. "Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Hiruma untuk memecahkan kekakuan.

"Pulang ke Jepang," jawab Mamori. Hiruma kaget dengan jawaban Mamori. Sekarang seolah takdir ingin berpihak kepada mereka kembali. "Kau?" tanya Mamori.

"Sama sepertimu," jawab Hiruma. Obrolan mereka singkat namun tidak sama seperti dulu. Lebih singkat namun lebih nyaman.

"Berarti kita satu pesawat," Hiruma mengangguk. Ia menatap mata Mamori yang masih berdiri di depannya. Banyak sekali yang ingin ia tanyakan kepada Mamori. Tapi Hiruma takut Mamori akan menghindarinya.

Wanita yang berdiri di depan Hiruma inilah yang hampir menjadi bagian hidupnya namun kini sepertinya hal itu tidak akan pernah bisa terjadi lagi. Dulu mereka terjebak karena nafsu yang menguasi mereka. Banyak hal terjadi dan membuat semuanya buruk. Hiruma berpikir tentu saja Mamori tidak akan mau dengan orang brengsek sepertinya. Telah mempermainkannya seperti boneka, membuat Mamori sedih karena kematian anaknya. Banyak dosa yang telah Hiruma tumpuk.

"Hiruma- _kun_ , bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Hiruma cukup tidak percaya dengan permintaan Mamori tersebut.

"Boleh. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Tidak di sini. Ayo kita duduk di tempat lain," ajak Mamori. Mamori kemudian pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya. Kedua orang tua Mamori seperti memberitahu Hiruma dengan tatapan matanya bahwa jangan berbuat macam-macam lagi terhadap anak mereka.

Mamori dan Hiruma saat ini berada di bangku yang cukup jauh dari kedua orang tuanya. Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Bunyi pesawat terdengar halus dari luar. Hiruma dan Mamori masih diam satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang mulai bicara duluan. Keduanya seolah larut dengan kediaman masing-masing.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Hiruma memecah kesunyian. Mamori menarik nafasnya sebentar.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan semua kesalahanku padamu," ucap Mamori akhirnya. "Aku menolak lamaranmu waktu itu," sambung Mamori. Mamori menunduk menatap lantai marmer.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Akulah yang lebih banyak mempunyai salah padamu. Banyak sekali yang telah aku perbuat padamu. Aku bahkan menyuruhmu untuk menggugurkan anak kita," suara Hiruma pelan sekali namun Mamori dapat mendengarnya.

"Hmm…ya, kau memang banyak kesalahan padaku, tapi aku sudah melupakan semuanya," Hiruma menoleh ke arah Mamori dan menatap Mamori yang juga kini tengah menatapnya. Mamori tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia masih tetap cantik seperti dulu.

"Mamori…kau tidak boleh melupakannya semudah itu. Kesalahanku padamu sangat bany…" Mamori langsung memeluk Hiruma. Hiruma tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Pelukan Mamori sangat erat. Tubuh yang ia rindukan kini ada di depan matanya.

"Hiruma, bisakah kita melupakan semuanya dan hidup dengan lembaran baru. Aku… aku tidak bisa mengubur perasaan ini meskipun aku sudah menguburnya, tapi hanya sebentar saja karena ia sudah tumbuh lagi. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan rasa ini datang pada diriku," ucap Mamori pada Hiruma. Biarlah ia mengungkapkan semuanya pada Hiruma. Biarkan sisi liarnya yang sekarang berperan untuk mengejar cintanya.

Hiruma kaget dengan kata-kata Mamori. Ternyata di diri mereka masing-masing selama ini menyimpan perasaan cinta. Cinta yang berselimut kebencian tanpa dasar. Sama seperti istilah cinta tanpa alasan adalah cinta sejati dan benci tanpa alasan adalah kebencian sesunggunya. Cinta dan benci berbeda sangat tipis, tidak salah jika keduanya bertukar posisi karena itu lumrah dialami oleh manusia. Tuhan punya kuasa, ia yang memegang kendali hati manusia.

"Mamori, kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan?" tanya Hiruma untuk memastikan. Mamori mengangguk dipelukan Hiruma. Hiruma menarik kepala Mamori dan mengusapnya. Ah, pada akhirnya tuhan punya rencana untuk mereka.

"Jika kau ingin pergi dariku silahkan. Aku tidak memaksamu, Hiruma- _kun_. Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan kepadamu selama ini," ucap Mamori lagi. Hiruma kali ini menegakkan kepala Mamori ke hadapannya.

Mamori sebagai wanita saja berani mengungkapkan perasaannya duluan kepada Hiruma, lalu mengapa Hiruma harus diam saja. Bukankah ia juga sama seperti Mamori. Mamori sudah memaafkannya dan ia juga tidak menyalahkan Mamori dengan semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya. Hiruma tidak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinya dalam mengambil keputusan. Tuhan sudah memberikannya kesempatan kedua.

"Aku ingin kau berada di sisiku seperti dulu lagi. Aku ingin kau bangun dan tidur selalu ada di sampingku. Aku ingin kau melahirkan anak untukku. Aku ingin kau hidup denganku sampai tua. Bersediahkah kau, Mamori?" kesungguhan di mata Hiruma terlihat jelas. Tidak ada waktu bagi Mamori untuk memikirkan penolakan. Ia segera saja memeluk Hiruma kembali. Keduanya tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Waktu beberapa bulan cukup bagi mereka berdua untuk merasakan cinta satu sama lain dan cukup untuk menyadari apa yang mereka perlukan dalam hidup mereka. Keduanya bukan anak remaja yang malu-malu mengungkapkan cinta, keduanya sudah dewasa. Mengerti dengan cinta masing-masing. Apalagi mereka melangkah terlalu jauh, jadi tidak ada salahnya dengan semua itu.

"Terima kasih, Youichi," bisik Mamori pelan di telinga Hiruma. Ia memanggil nama kecil Hiruma. Bandara Heathrow itu semakin ramai. Banyak orang yang melewati mereka dan melihat keduanya sedang berpelukan. Hal itu biasa saja di sana. Bandara itu juga saksi cinta mereka. Pertemuan keduanya kembali setelah banyak hal yang terjadi.

"Sama-sama," jawab Hiruma. Ia menghapus air mata Mamori. Mulai saat ini Hiruma akan bersikap halus serta mengasihi Mamori karena ia mencintainya. "Biarkan aku menciummu sebentar," pinta Hiruma. Mamori menutup matanya dan Hiruma mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Itu ciuman terlembut yang pernah aku rasakan darimu," ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Mulai saat ini kau akan mendapat perlakuan yang lembut dariku. Karena aku tidak ingin menyakiti wanita yang aku cintai. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya," Mamori tersenyum. Hiruma mencium punggung tangan Mamori. Keduanya saling tatap. Oh cinta itu hebat sekali, bahkan bisa membuat rasa benci antara keduanya hilang dan permasalahan selesai begitu saja.

"Jadi kapan kau akan menikahiku?" tanya Mamori. Pertanyaan yang pernah ia ajukan kepada Hiruma seperti beberapa bulan lalu namun dalam kondisi yang berbeda.

"Kalau bisa secepatnya, secepatnya!" jawab Hiruma mantap. Tidak ada Hiruma yang menghindar lagi jika Mamori menanyakan hal itu padanya. Ia menjawab dengan mantap dan itu menandakan keseriusan Hiruma.

"Aku tunggu janjimu itu," Hiruma tersenyum dan memainkan rambut Mamori. Setelah itu pangilan tanda pesawat akan segera berangkat terdengar. Mamori dan Hiruma mendekati kedua orang tua Mamori. Kedua orang tua Mamori sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Tadi mereka melihat Mamori dan Hiruma berciuman dan saling melempar senyum. Kedua orang tuanya senang jika Mamori merasa Hiruma adalah pilihannya.

"Ayo kita berangkat. Dan kita akan bertemu di Tokyo. Keluargaku sedang berada di Jepang. Nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka," ucap Hiruma pada Mamori saat mereka menuju ke pesawat.

"Pertemukan saja langsung kedua orang tua kita supaya cepat-cepat mereka menyetujui agar kita menikah," celetuk Mamori. Hiruma memegang tangan Mamori dengan erat. Ibu dan ayah Mamori memang tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan karena keduanya berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Yah boleh saja, nanti kita atur waktunya," balas Hiruma. Mereka lalu meninggalkan bandara Heathrow tempat dimana semua permasalahan dan masa lalu selesai mereka kubur.

.

.

 _Epilog_

Aku menghela nafas, kulihat wanita yang tidur di sampingku. Nafasnya pelan dan teratur sekali. Kami sekarang sepasang suami istri atau sepasang insan yang saling mencintai. Kami dua orang anak manusia yang terjebak akan cinta. Karena inilah semuanya dimulai, saat aku sadar jika aku dan dia…

Saling membutuhkan di dalam hidup ini…

.

 **END.**

 **.**

 **Saya mau membalas review di sini saja.**

WatasiwaKiki : Terima kasih eheheh...ahhahaah tidak masalah bagi saya mengabulkan permintaanmu XD. Mengenai cerita ini sebenarnya saya tidur kok ekekkeke, soalnya saya sudah banyak menulis cerita dan cerita buatan saya sudah 60-an lebih ekekek. Saya pernah posting cerita-cerita saya di blog dan blognya sudah saya tutup, jadi saya post ulang di sini. Semua fanfiction di sini adalah remake dari fanfiction di blog saya dengan pairing yang berbeda ekekekk.

Guest-san 1 : Biar penasaran aja sih sebenernya hahahah XD

Guest-san 2 : Sudah di lanjut nih. Thanks XD

Ila-san : Ekekekeke XD begitukaahh? ekekek jadi Hirumanya ini mantep juga yaa XD. Ah terima kasih yaaa... saya kira ini cerita aneh karena OOC nya kelewatan XD

Ucihana rin : Ini sudah dilanjut XD

Novichi : Ya ini memang OOC abis jadi yaa begitulah ekekek XD. Hmm.. dunno, ekeke karena keperluan cerita jadi aku buat Hiruma ada kakak dan aku ngak tahu harus buat nama apa XD. By the way, thanks yaa.

 _See you again in next fanfiction. See Yaa... Cheerio mina-san XD_


End file.
